no estas sola
by edgichi
Summary: en un lugar extraño alice no sera la misma, pero no esta sola  pasen y lean xfa
1. Chapter 1

Hola :D me presento aquí con mi primer fick por favor lean y comenten si? Otra cosa los primeros caps de este fick la pareja principal estará separada no se podrán ver y los demás personajes de la serie aparecerán poco a poco otra cosa se presentaran varias peleas a lo largo del fick y intentare hacerles dibujos de los personajes que yo metí en el fick para que se hagan una idea mejor de cómo son no les digo más lean y opinen

Bakugan no me pertenece solo tome prestados los personajes para esta historia.

Fan fic: no estás sola

Cap1:todo era normal

Hola soy Alice Gerabich tengo 16 años vivo en Moscú después de lo que paso en new vestroia no vi mas a mis amigos pero sin embargo no perdí el contacto con ellos a diario me he conectado al chat para poder hablar con ellos Runo sigue siendo una gran amiga Dan sigue igual no ha cambiado en nada July ahora es un poco más madura y seria Marucho sigue igual aunque debo de admitir que él ha crecido mucho y pues Shun el y yo nunca perdimos el contacto siempre hablábamos hasta hace dos semanas que dejo de conectarse y los demás me han dicho que tampoco ha ido a la escuela y ayer llame a su abuelo y este me dijo que no sabía nada de él después de todo ya no viven juntos pero Dan me dijo que fue a su casa y no había nadie..

¨Ese dia en la mañana todo fue normal pues les contare como pase de ser una chica normal a parte de un extraño proyecto que involucraba a los bakugan y una especie de virus en fin nunca entendí todo lo que paso ahora pongan atención porque solo lo contare una vez ¨

Era una mañana como cualquier otra era fin de semana y no tenia escuela decidí hacer una de las cosa que mas me agradaba hablar con mi amigo mas intimo antes de morir mi abuelo me dejo un invento para materializar sueños y cosas de la mente lo malo era que lo que se materializaba solo duraba 24 horas entones abri mi armario y de el fondo saque una cajita de madera y fui al antiguo laboratorio de mi abuelo –por fin nos veremos de nuevo mi buen amigo- die abriendo la caja dentro de ella se veía la mascara que use cuando fui Masquerade y a su lado estaba un bakugan de darkus. De la nada se escucho –Alice- salto hydranoid a mi hombro –por que todavía conservas a esa bestia- dijo mirando hacia la caja en donde todavía estaba el bakugan –por que es parte de él- dije sacando la máscara de la caja y poniéndola en una plataforma luego presione un interruptor y de la nada en la plataforma apareció la figura de Masquerade –Alice… paso tiempo antes de que me trajeras de nuevo…- decía quitándose la máscara. Al quitarse la máscara era como verme en un espejo el erizado cabello se dociliso dejando que mi amigo pareciera yo con un cabello rubio –deberías considerar traerme con el cabello más corto- dijo bajando de la plataforma y abrasándome protectoramente , luego de saludarme se quito su abrigo se acomodo el cabello de una forma un poco mas masculina se puso unos lentes y fue a un armario a buscar un poco de ropa cuando salió llevaba una camiseta sin manga morada con una chamarra blanca y con detalles negros encima llevaba pantalones negros y unas converse blancas de su cuello colgaba un pequeño cristal morado –que tal si damos una vuelta para hablar?- me dijo feliz –ok vamos- respondí sin dudar.

Salimos de la casa y fuimos a dar una vuelta íbamos por la ciudad caminando mientras platicábamos un poco –y tus amigos?- me pregunto –están bien- le respondí recordando la situación de Shun –y dan? Quisiera volverlo a ver y tener otra batalla con el se sorprendería de ver mi verdadero bakugan y cuanto he mejorado- dijo muy animado –Masquerade que no se te suban los ánimos tú no eres el único que mejoro- dije recordando cuanto había mejorado dan desde que peleo con Masquerade y lo fuerte que se había hecho drago –cierto- respondió alegre –y Shun? Desde la última vez que recuerdo tu sentías algo por el- dijo en una vos picara y yo me sonroje un poco –el no sé nada desde hace dos semanas pero si supongo que sigue bien-.

En ese mismo instante al otro lado de la calle en un café dos hombres con una copa de vino en su mano cada uno –es ella?- pregunto un hombre de cabellos negros y largos hasta la cintura que llevaba unos lentes obscuros y un traje era de piel blanca y alto aparentaba más de 20 años de edad –si esa es la chica que mi señor pidió- dijo el de al lado un hombre más alto moreno de pelo corto y grisáceo –apresurémonos este mundo es repugnante además aquí no puedo pelear libremente- dijo un bakugan de ventus saltando al hombro del pelinegro –calma genos pronto terminaremos- dijo el hombre de cabellos negros –el otro chico si dio pelea al menos- dijo un bakugan de phyrus saltando a la cabeza del moreno –hades pero no duro mucho el no era muy fuerte- dijo el moreno –David te recuerdo que ellos no tienen el vinculo de sincronización igual que nosotros- dijo el hombre de cabellos negros –tienes razón Reik mejor llevémonos a la chica pero que haremos con el chico?- pregunto David –llevémoslo también algo me dice que será de utilidad- dijo Reik con una sonrisa macabra.

Los dos hombres se levantaron se su respectiva mesa y empezaron a caminar rumbo a los dos jóvenes estos iban muy felices platicando hasta que de repente a los dos los jalan hacia atrás estos asustados voltearon para encontrarse con los dos hombres –quienes son?- Pregunto Masquerade dejando su sonrisa –eso no te incumbe vendrán con nosotros por las buenas o por las malas?- pregunto el moreno enseñando su bakugan –pues que sea por las malas- dijo Alice a punto de sacar a hiddranoid pero fue detenida por Masquerade –de estos me encargo yo- dijo negándole el paso a la chica –de acuerdo- respondió está sacando la caja de madera de su bolso –pero hazlo con tu bakugan- puso como condición esta el chico recibió la caja la abrió y saco la esfera –no lo haría de otra manera- dijo sonriendo –ha pasado tiempo mi viejo amigo- dijo el rubio cálidamente –como tu quieras- dijo el hombre de cabellos negros sacando su bakugan –David yo me encargo- dijo despreocupado –toma niño- dijo lanzándole un brazalete color negro al rubio –soy Reik tendrás el honor de perder contra mi ahora ponte el lanzador y inicia la sincronización- tras escuchar esto Masquerade se puso el brazalete y en una pequeña abertura inserto el bakugan -sincronización iniciada- se escucho decir del lanzador este adopto una forma más aerodinámica (N/A: cada lanzador se adapta a su portador y el bakugan de este más adelante se les explicara mas del porque) este lanzador era muy largo y negro con detalles en rojo tenia al final la forma de una garra –creo que estas listo para pelear- dijo Reik alzando su mano izquierda –lanzador… sincronizar!- grito este cambiando la forma de su brazalete por una muy elegante de color verde y detalles dorados era un extraño guante y de el pendían unos pequeños hilos transparentes –campo bakugan abierto!- gritaron al unisonó –ahora perderás contra el maestro de los hilos carta portal lista bakugan pelea genos surge!- grito muy seguro de si mismo cuando su bakugan apareció era una bestia muy elegante era extremadamente delgada y se veía muy frágil tenía unos guantes iguales a el lanzador de Reik y de todo su cuerpo pendían hilos en su espalda colgaban cuatro cuchillas del tamaño de su cuerpo que movia a voluntad –que es eso? Con esa cosa tan insignificante piensas vencerme? Mejor comienzo… bakugan pelea! hollow! Surge!- cuando este emerge se puede ver a un monstro horrendo e inmenso este tenía una máscara con cabello largo color morado en su mano derecha una lanza de color negro y una extraña forma en su otra mano no había nada era igual al lanzador de Masquerade su pecho era como los huesos de un pecho masculino y en el de este un gran agujero redondo más abajo unas chaquetas amarradas a su cintura en varias capas –veamos que harás con eso- dijo Masquerade confiado –ten cuidado Masquerade mira sus niveles de poder- dijo Alice preocupada por su amigo este vio los niveles de poder y su querido bakugan tenía un poder de 900 pg pero al ver el de genos este quedo boquiabierto pues este era de 1500 pg –ahora veras que es lo nuevo de estos lanzadores y la sincronización… poder activado… hilos de oricalcon- dijo este al este activar su carta el aire se torna más pesado y fúnebre de repente todos los hilos empezaron a brillar y se alargaron por todo el campo para luego atrapar a hollow entre ellos -que rallos?- pregunta Masquerade con una cara de asombro y horror de repente se pudo ver como los hilos empezaban a apretar al bakugan al punto de que rompieron su espada en pedazos de repente Masquerade empezó a gritar –aaaaarhg! Duele! Duele!- agonizaba el chico de repente el bakugan volvió a su forma original y todo regreso a la normalidad –sorprendido? Esa es la novedad de los nuevos lanzadores y la sincronización tú sientes lo mismo que el bakugan es como si fueran uno y si te preguntas por que perdiste pues es porque en el nuevo reglamento cualquier ataque con más de 1000 pg de diferencia dará final directo a la batalla- expreso Reik con aires de sabio de repente Masquerade solo se desmallo y Alice lo siguió –esa chica quien diría que alguien como ella poseyera el poder de la cadena- dijo David –no perdamos más tiempo llevémosla ahora mismo o nos meteremos en problemas- de repente el lanzador de Reik empezó a brillar y con este abrió una puerta tomaron a ambos chicos y se fueron por esta.

Ya saliendo de la puerta llegaron a una especie de laboratorio y en eso depositaron a los chicos en una camilla cada uno y Reik les dijo a los hombres presentes en el lugar –el chico háganlo real nos será de ayuda es muy obvio que dentro de unas horas el desaparecerá y la chica es la que lleva le herencia de la cadena- los hombres tomaron a Masquerade y lo llevaron hacia una puerta a la izquierda mientras uno de ellos tomaba a Alice y se la llevaba aparte. Mientras empujaban la camilla esta recuperaba la consciencia y entre abría los ojos miro hacia un lado y se sorprendió con lo que vio ere cierto chico de cabellos negros y largos hasta sus hombros y ojos color ámbar inconsciente y al ver esto ella derramo una lagrima y levemente susurro –así que aquí estabas… shun que te han hecho- seguía llorando mientras la alejaban de él.

Esto es todo por ahora por favor opinen acepto ideas críticas constructivas y destructivas y de mas grax.


	2. cap2

Holaaaaaaaaaa! He vuelto aquí les dejo el segundo cap otra cosa decidí meter unos personajes de otra serie para que hagan de bakuganes n.n si quieren verlos exactamente estos son los nombres entre las imags de google aparecerán. Skeith The terror of death ,phase 1, Innis "The Mirage of Deceit"phase 2, Magus The Propagation phase 3, Fidchell the prophecy phase 4, Gorre the machinator phase 5, Macha the temptress phase 6, Tarvos the avenger phase 7 yCobernik the rebirth phase 8. Estos personajes son de una serie de juegos llamados hack/G.U. para los que no los conocen ni saben de donde provienen y de este juego sacaron un anime llamado hack/Roots los personajes ninguno es humano aquí les dejo el cap disfruten y gracias por sus rewiews a todos.

No les digo mas a leer.

Cap2: deseos

-Shun que te han hecho- seguía llorando mientras la alejaban de él.

Al salir de la habitación donde se encontraba el chico el hombre que la llevaba se percato de que esta lloraba y se acerco a ella diciendo –duerme mi niña duerme- y le puso una especie de mascarilla en la boca.

De repente Alice despertó en un lugar extraño, en una especie de tubo lleno de un liquido color morado y una mascarilla por la que respiraba ella pudo ver todo envuelto en llamas y entre las llamas una figura masculina de ella emanaba una especie de aura totalmente roja y detrás de él una figura algo extraña era difícil de describir no se distinguía bien solo se podía notar con claridad una guadaña. De repente solo se vio como esa guadaña se dirigía asía ella y caía de nuevo inconsciente.

Mientras cierto pelinegro de ojos ámbar se encuentra en la misma situación solo que en vez de ser una guadaña a este lo saca un haz de luz, cuando el haz de luz golpea el tubo el cae consciente y al ver que había una chica parada enfrente del este solo da un salto hacia atrás cayendo desequilibrado y pregunta con desconfianza –quien eres?- frunciendo el ceño.

La chica que llevaba largos cabellos blancos hasta sus pies de piel pálida delgada y ojos azules obscuros y vestia una camisa blanca sin mangas con detalles en negro un short pon arriba de las rodillas y un abrigo abierto que llegaba casi hasta sus pies y en uno de sus hombros llevaba un adorno con unas rosas de un color negro, ella solo da unos pasos hacia el frente hasta estar frente a él y le responde –una amiga- extendiendo su mano hacia él.

Este solo voltea la mirada y responde –por que debería confiar en ti?- con un tono desinteresado.

Porque no te queda de otra- responde la chica con una sonrisa que inspiraba miedo y luego de esto la figura tras de ella empieza a mover uno de sus brazos invocando un haz de luz y apuntando la gigantesca espada de luz hacia Shun –o si no innis te matara- dijo fría y sin señales de vida en esa vos.

Que mas me queda… además quiero salir de aquí- dijo resignándose y tomando la mano de la chica.

Ambos chicos empezaron a dar vueltas por las instalaciones que poco a poco se iban convirtiendo en ruinas entre ambos había un gran silencio que de repente fue roto por el chico –como es que el fuego no nos afecta?- pregunto notando el caos a su alrededor.

Por innis tiene la capacidad de crear una barrera que rechase todo lo que halla en el exterior de ella- respondió ella secamente.

De repente de las sombras se escucho una risa un poco egocéntrica y esa vos era conocida para el pelinegro –otra vez tu!- señalo a un hombre de cabellos grises.

David… el famoso David uno de los 13 asesinos mas confiables de mi amo y señor- dijo la chica cambiando su actitud a una de superioridad.

Oh! Por dios! Pero si uno de los 8 me honra con su presencia! Y a juzgar por el arma de tu bakugan tu eres la segunda fase Innis "The Mirage of Deceit"- dijo David en tono de burla mirando la imponente figura detrás de la chica.

Me estas retando lacallo?- pregunto la chica.

Que arrogante- responde David sacando a su bakugan del bolsillo.

No creo que devas de enfrentarte a uno de los 8 guerreros de la corte suprema o serás llevado directo al averno por los poderes de mi haos innis después de todo ella controla al espejismo- tras estas palabras la figura tras de ella por fin sale de las sombras dejando ver a la imponente bakugan dejando ver a una especie de ángel este sobre la cabeza llevaba una oréola y tras de ella un aro dorado con unas especies de alas blancas todo el cuerpo era blanco y llevaba un gran vestido con detalles en verde al salir de las sombras el haz de luz en su mano tomo mejor forma distinguiéndose claramente una especie de espada que emanaba de una esfera de luz en su mano.

Sabes que esto se considera como traición? Y al amo ovan no le gustara- dijo con una mirada seria –estas ayudando a un prisionero a escapar... y por eso no me deja más opción- el hombre alzo el brazo donde llevaba el brazalete grtiando -cincronizar! Hades… quemalos en tu furia!- grito mientras su bakugan se elevava en el cielo y empezaba a brillar.

La chica saco una carta y la lanzo -carta portal lista! Mira si los 8 no somos superiores. A nosotros que ustedes los de un rango inferior no tienen derecho ni a saber nuestros nombres…- dijo la chica con superioridad mientras sacudía su cabello -ustedes nos conocen como las 8 fases y es pecado que uno de ustedes nos llama por nuestro nombre- dijo ella mirando con desprecio al hombre de los cabellos grises.

Del bakugan de David sale una vestía gigante y aerodinámica esta tenía una armadura que se veía muy resistente en sus manos sobresalían las gigantes garras su forma hacia parecer que sus movimientos eran pesados (N/A: las apariencias engañan) en sus hombros colgaban dos cañones y es su espalda habían dos alas de metal recogidas.

Qué te parece mi hades?- pregunto confiado.

Patético- respondió ella muy normal.

De repente cierto pelinegro que llevaba rato observando con confusión a los dos hablar intervino -oye que se supone que pasa aquí no entiendo nada se supone que el campo está abierto y el tiempo sigue corriendo además para que un bakugan surja tiene que estar primero en una carta ese de allá surgió así sin más- dijo casi en susurro a la chica.

Sabes? Me caes bien- dijo ella cambiando su actitud hacia el -yo tampoco entiendo bien como nos metimos en esto pero si él lo dijo pues yo confió plenamente en el- dijo con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro -perdón si te trate mal antes ahora por favor siéntate a observar- dijo ella mientras volteaba a ver a su oponente.

Que tierna confianza amor y disculpas- dijo el hombre en forma de burla.

Deja de alardear compara los niveles de poder idiota- dijo ella enfadada por la arrogancia del hombre.

Al este ver los niveles de poder este se horrorizo viendo la diferencia de que el nivel máximo que podía alcanzar un bakugan era de 1000 y en el más raro de los casos se había llegado a escuchar de 1300 pero este nivel de poder era monstruoso pues nunca habían visto un nivel base de 1900 pg.

Qué diablos?- pregunto el hombre frunciendo el ceño.

Aquí tienes el castigo por tu arrogancia considera un honor perder ante mí, Aby la segunda fase ama y señora de los espejismos… y déjame decirte que entre los ocho mi fuerza de ataque es la más baja lacayo yo me especializo en la estrategia- dijo tomando una carta de su abrigo -poder activado… espejismo de estrellas- dice mientras el bakugan extiende sus brazos para lanzar miles de haces de luz hacia el hades de David.

En otro lugar en un bosque pacifico justo dando con un lago cierta peli naranja está despertando de su largo sueño y distingue una figura masculina frente a ella esta se incorpora débilmente y lo primero que menciona es el nombre de un pelinegro mientras se restriega los ojos -shun?- el hombre se percata de esto y se dirige a ella.

Ya despertaste?- se escucho hablar una vos calmada.

No eres Shun- dijo ella con ganas de llorar.

Tranquila el chico está en buenas manos pronto lo veras- dijo el hombre mientras pensaba "no puedo creer que esta sea la chica que lleva la cadena de ADN necesaria para avanzar el proyecto AIDA pero si es ella porque no revela los signos?" Luego de esos pensamientos el hombre se aparto un poco de ella.

A la chica dejar de restregarse los ojos pudo notar a un hombre alto de piel blanca cabellos largos hasta los hombros amarillos delgado de ojos color sangre llevaba una camisa negra con detalles en rojo un abrigo negro que llegaba a sus pies y un pantalón negro en sus brazos llevaba varias pulseras de colores rojos y su cara tenia grabados en color rojo sangre exactamente en sus mejillas.

Esta se quito la manta y al mirar hacia abajo noto que no traía su camisa solo llevaba unos vendajes en todo el abdomen y pecho y su abrigo abierto al notar esto la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse el hombre inocentemente se acerca y le pregunta gentil –tienes fiebre?- poniendo su mano en la frente de la chica.

Ante este acto ella se quita bruscamente la mano de encima y le da una bofetada con todas las fuerzas que tiene y le grita –aléjate maldito pervertido!- el chico pasa su mano por su mejilla y al deslizarla por su rostro se percata de que tiene rota la boca, al ver esto este solo sonríe.

Y en un tono gentil le dice –soy Eliot- y se marcha hacia otra habitación.

Ante esa reacción tan calmada Alice solo se pregunto por qué no había el hecho nada después de todo ella esperaba que este la gritara o la golpeara ante tan grave golpe que le propino al joven de cabellos dorados ella se paro del mueble y noto sus ropas a un lado de él en perfecto estado en ese momento ella decidió quitarse las vendas para poder vestirse y se sorprende al ver las cicatrices de agujas y heridas aun abiertas "me pregunto si el…" pensó ella mirando las heridas entonces de repente recordó la imagen del pelinegro de los ojos ámbar en una especie de tubo inconsciente y pensó "por dios Shun te necesito me siento tan sola… como desearía que nada hubiese pasado como desearía que estuvieras conmigo…"

Bueno hasta aquí por hoy espero les haya gustado opinen den consejo y otra cosa en el prox cap voy a explicar donde están quienes son las personas que los secuestraron y que es esa cadena de ADN que tanto codician en mi fic también les diré por que estas dos personitas Eliot y Aby los están ayudando por si las dudas si el hombre que saco a Alice del tubo fue Eliot y él es uno de los 8 de la corte suprema en el prox cap les digo que son y cuál es el papel de esos 8 en este fic que es importante gracias y comenten.


	3. cap3

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa volvi rápido! :D lo que pasa es que ya tenía este cap adelantado y aproveche que no tengo nada que hacer para terminarlo ahora les explicare si a alguien le dio la curiosidad y busco a los 8 personajes que mencione en skeith aparecieron tres formas distintas pues a la que nos estamos refiriendo por ahora es a la más sencilla no a la blanca si no a la que tiene la guadaña más sencilla pues ya no les quito más tiempo a leer

Cap3: revelaciones

Ante esa reacción tan calmada Alice solo se pregunto por qué no había el hecho nada después de todo ella esperaba que este la gritara o la golpeara ante tan grave golpe que le propino al joven de cabellos dorados ella se paro del mueble y noto sus ropas a un lado de él en perfecto estado en ese momento ella decidió quitarse las vendas para poder vestirse y se sorprende al ver las cicatrices de agujas y heridas aun abiertas "me pregunto si el…" pensó ella mirando las heridas entonces de repente recordó la imagen del pelinegro de los ojos ámbar en una especie de tubo inconsciente y pensó "por dios Shun te necesito me siento tan sola… como desearía que nada hubiese pasado como desearía que estuvieras conmigo…"

La chica tomo todas sus vestiduras y se percato de una pequeña esfera negra debajo de estas –hidranoid- dijo con melancolía se vistió y fue a la habitación a la que había entrado el rubio.

Al estar dentro de la habitación pudo ver al rubio limpiándose los labios con un pañuelo –lo siento- exclamo ella culpable.

Tranquila- dijo aun de espaldas tomo un pequeño reloj de bolsillo en una mesita frente a él y lo abrió dejando sonar una melodía de cuna.

Esa canción es hermosa- dijo ella aun sumisa. Ella dio unos pasos adelante y pudo notar algo extraño en el de repente sintió una punzada en la cabeza y empezó a ver esa aura roja de la ves que la había rescatado ella podía sentir el lamento en esa aura la sed de sangre que el rubio emanaba pero a medida que sonaba la melodía este se calmaba poco a poco cambiando esa aura por una más ligera y blanca.

De repente el rubio cerro el reloj y ella pudo notar que el ya estaba totalmente calmado. En la mesa distinguió una esfera de colores negro blanco y rojo de la que emanaba un aura igual a la que rodeaba al chico hace unos segundos –comemos algo?- exclamo sonriente.

Esta solo toco su estomago y asintió con la cabeza.

Todo parecía normal pero por la cabeza del rubio pasaban diversos pensamientos "que maldición me dejo el señor Haseo si no fuera por lazie ya hubiera matado a esa chica… pero… skeith no es así lo sé… desde que el señor Haseo murió y herede a la primera fase que correspondía a ese hombre las manifestaciones violentas aumentaron masivamente… que acaso..? skeith está llorando está resentido?" pensaba el rubio mientras preparaba algo de comer.

Oye y la tele?- pregunto curiosa la chica.

No tengo- respondió así y sin más.

Pero por qué?- pregunto algo fastidiada.

Porque no es necesaria… si quieres algo que hacer solo lee un libro hay muchos para escoger y será mucho más culto para ti- dijo con aires de sabiduría Eliot.

Pero yo quiero ver la tele!- dijo caprichosa Alice.

Te dije que no tengo- respondió algo molesto el rubio por la insistencia.

Ok. Si no queda de otra…- la chica se dirigió a un gran estante lleno de libros frente a ella.

Al revisar el estante vio todo tipo de libros desde infantiles hasta para adultos de ciencias y de literatura novelas de drama horror suspenso amor y de más de libros eran muchos entre los cuales escoger pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de que un libro en particular llamara la atención de la chica.

Era un cuaderno totalmente negro lleno de documentos. La chica abrió este y en la primera hoja decía: "diario de investigación proyecto cubia las 8 fases cadena de ADN primer cap: bueno si alguien lee esto es porque mis sospechas se hicieron realidad y mi mejor amigo en realidad fue corrompido por el virus AIDA…" Alice se sentó tranquila y se interno en su lectura.

Una hora después Eliot salió de la cocina con dos platos en la mano pero estos caen al suelo al rubio darse cuenta de que "libro" que la peli naranja estaba leyendo.

En otro lugar un pelinegro caminaba detrás de una chica de cabellos blancos recordando lo rápido que venció al hombre de grises cabellos con un solo movimiento.

Flash Back

-ilucion de estrellas!- mientras su bakugan extendía sus brazos para soltar una gran lluvia de haces de luz hacia el hades de David.

-Que rayos?¨- en ese momento los pg de innis aumentaron de 1900 a 2200 en un momento.

Adiós lacayo- dijo la chica mientras el ataque fulminaba directamente a hades y David agonizaba de dolor hasta caer desmallado.

Que potencia- exclamo el pelinegro anonado.

No fue ni la cuarta parte de mi poder- dijo sin más esta.

Fin del Flash Back

A donde vamos?- pregunto el pelinegro.

A donde él se encuentra- exclamo sonrojándose.

Y quien es el?- pregunto notando el sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas.

Lo sabrás cuando lo veas- dijo empezando a correr la chica.

De nuevo en la cabaña.

Y bien? Está claro que tu eres uno de esos 8 de los que hablan en ese libro… pero quiero saber quiénes son que es cubia que es ese virus y porque me secuestraron- exigió saber Alice.

Bueno los 8 de la corte somos un grupo de personas con un carácter especial y un ADN especifico adaptado para sincronizar con unos bakugans únicos que solo nosotros podemos usar y mas nadie cada uno es asignado a un bakugan especifico y no podemos usar otro. El proyecto cubia es un bakugan que están intentando desarrollar primero con fines de bondad pero cuando mataron al hombre que dirigía este proyecto sus fines cambiaron entonces de la organización se adueño el mejor amigo de este hombre pero el cambio usando a la "organización" para sus propios fines. AIDA un antiguo proyecto que fallo intentaron borrar todo rastro de este pero no lo lograron y al parecer el proyecto era una especie de datos hechos especialmente para ampliar las capacidades de los bakugan pero al parecer fallo y adquirió inteligencia propia y sus objetivos eran todo lo contrario a lo que el hombre que escribió esto deseaba al parecer el señor ovan conocido como la octava fase fue infectado por lo que ahora llamamos "virus" junto con su bakugan. Y a ti ellos te necesitan ya que en tu sangre llevas una cadena de ADN necesarios para terminar los proyectos y nosotros te ayudamos porque… quiere vengar la muerte de su padre…- dijo el con la cabeza en bajo.

Y Shun que tiene que ver en todo esto?- pregunto un poco más relajada.

Ellos quieren más soldados él no es el único…- dijo este dejando en shock la chica.

Ante sus palabras Alice solo rogo por que el pelinegro estuviera bien y luego de un rato pregunto –y donde nos encontramos? Esto ya no es Moscú o sí?-.

No, no estamos en la tierra esto es una dimensión alterna las cosas son muy diferentes aquí y no te dejes engañar aunque donde estamos todo parece antiguo en el cielo es donde están las grandes ciudades- dijo el rubio dejando desconcertada a la chica.

De repente tocaron la puerta.

Ante esto el rubio detuvo la conversación y se levanto a abrir la puerta y al abrirla una chica de largos cabellos blancos se lanzo sobre el abrazándolo y haciendo que este callera al piso aun sin romper el abrazo –Aby!- exclamo este correspondiendo el abrazo.

Próximo cap: reencuentro…

Hasta aquí este cap espero les haya gustado en el próximo cap Shun y Alice por fin se juntaran! Gracias y opinen.


	4. cap4

Hoooolaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! :D como están amigos me disculpo por no actualizar antes pero no he tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo gracias a sakari por su rewiew mi cap anterior otra cosa este cap se lo dedico a sakari y a alicexxshun .

Ahora un buen amigo dara el discamer hoy.

Haseo-kun: bakugan no le pertenece a ed el solo tomo prestados los personajes para esta pésima historia en la que estoy muerto e.e.

Gracias amigo n.n sin mas que decir ignoremos las quejas del gruñon a mi lado y a leer se ha dicho!

Haseo-kun: te voy a matar -.-u.

Cap4: reencuentro

De repente tocaron la puerta.

Ante esto el rubio detuvo la conversación y se levanto a abrir la puerta y al abrirla una chica de largos cabellos blancos se lanzo sobre el abrazándolo y haciendo que este callera al piso aun sin romper el abrazo –Aby!- exclamo este correspondiendo el abrazo.

Te extrañe- exclamo la chica de blancos cabellos mirando al rubio directamente a los ojos.

Yo mas- dijo el viendo los ojos llorosos de la chica.

Pero cierta peli naranja no se encontraba en un estado muy distinto mientras obserbava a un pelinegro en la puerta ver la escena de los chicos en el piso con una gotita en la cabeza.

Está bien…- dijo Alice con lagrimas en los ojos.

Al escuchar esa voz a Shun lo recorrió una cálida sensación y de inmediato alzo la mirada para ver a una chica de naranjas cabellos derramando lagrimas sin fin –Alice!- grito este mientras corría hacia ella –por dios! Que haces aquí!- decía mientras la abrazaba.

Este solo se limito a bajar la mirada.

Alice?- dijo el rompiendo el abrazo y mirando el sombrío semblante de la chica.

De repente este sintió como alguien lo tomaba del hombro y al voltear se encontró con el rubio este se acerco a él y le susurro al oído –déjala en estos momentos tiene que pensar muchas cosas- mientras lo apartaba de ella –será mejor que me ayudes a preparar las cosas para salir estar aquí ya no es seguro, lo más probable es que ahora liberen a AIDA para buscarnos- exclamo Eliot con preocupación.

Y a dónde iremos?- pregunto Shun algo confuso.

Iremos a la metrópolis de la muerte- dijo Aby con un semblante sombrío.

Aby…- susurro Eliot por lo bajo viendo la expresión de la chica de blancos cabellos blancos.

En ese momento Shun volteo a ver a cierta chica de cabellos naranja esta llevaba mucho tiempo sin decir nada solo mirando al piso sentada en su sitio sin mover un musculo; de repente pude ver como un brillo escurridizo y travieso caía directamente en el piso *está llorando* pensó sintiendo una gran punzada en el pecho *pero por qué? Y… que es esto que siento por qué me duele en el pecho? Que es este sentimiento?* volvió a pensar este con su mirada clavada en Alice.

Hey hey! Me escuchaste?- pregunto Eliot sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Ah qué? Perdona no estaba prestando atención- reconoció el pelinegro.

Que me ayudes a recoger un poco de ropa para ustedes con esas vestiduras no pueden entrar en las metrópolis- dijo este señalando un armario que estaba a su derecha.

Ok lo hare- dijo este sin replica alguna para luego volver a mirar a Alice que seguía derramando lagrimas en el suelo.

En ese momento Eliot se acerco a él y le susurro al oído –te diré que te pasa idiota… te duele en el alma verla en ese estado y tú lo sabes. Todavía me cuesta creer que sintiendo eso todavía no se lo hallas dicho… después de todo que es lo peor que podría pasar? Míranos hace poco tiempo estábamos igual…- dijo Eliot volteando a ver a Aby para luego sonrojarse un poco –tienes media hora para escoger la ropa y hablar con ella luego de la media hora partiremos el terminal ya está listo- dijo Eliot tomando a Aby de la mano y llevándosela de la habitación.

En ese mismo instante Shun se acerco a Alice y se paro justo frente a ella –Alice…- dijo este mientras pensaba *el tiene razón a pesar de que lo niegue no podre cambiar la realidad y esa realidad es que la amo* en ese mismo instante él se lanzo sobre la chica en un tierno abrazo.

La chica no reacciono ante este acto y él se separo un poco de ella sin romper el abrazo a pesar de todo ella sentía una sensación distinta a la de hace unos momentos esta era cálida muy cálida lo contrario a la anterior que era mucho más fría tanto que le helaba el alma.

El chico quito una de sus manos de su espalda llevándola hasta su mentón y posándola sobre este con mucha delicadeza y alzo un poco su rostro hasta poder ver sus ojos en las mejillas de la chica se notaba un fogoso sonrojo y el empezó a hablar –Alice que es lo que pasa? Hay algo que te perturba y no sé qué es ni porque pero si se que no debes de enfrentarlo sola después de todo no lo estas yo estoy aquí contigo para apoyarte… siempre lo he estado… ahora por favor deja de llorar eres muy hermosa para hacer eso…- dijo él mientras delicadamente le secaba las lagrimas en sus mejillas.

La chica tras estas palabras lo abrazo con toda la fuerza que pudo.

Mejor empecemos a cambiarnos queda poco para salir- dijo rompiendo el abrazo y tomándola de la mano para jalarla hacia el ropero.

Al abrir este encontraron muchos tipos distintos de atuendos extraños –bien y que te vas a poner?- pregunto el chico mirándolo todo.

A Shun no le tomo mucho tiempo escoger el tomo un atuendo color verde que consistía en una especie de abrigo colonial y una camisa blanca con un pantalón de vestir y unos zapatos de de vestir por su parte a Alice le tomo un poco más de tiempo pero al final ella escogió una blusa de tirantes color crema con un abrigo negro hasta las rodillas una falda negra por encima de estas y unas sandalias color negro con un collar esmeralda colgando en su cuello.

Bien saldré para que puedas cambiarte- dijo el tomando sus ropas.

No- dijo ella tomándolo de la mano –quédate… hay algo que creo que deberías ver- dijo la chica sonrojada pensando en la idea de cambiarse en frente de él.

Pero…- expreso el más rojo que un tomate.

Quédate…- dijo ella mientras empezaba a quitarse la blusa.

Alice!- grito Shun aun más rojo.

Ella termino de quitar su blusa pero el pelinegro solo pudo poner cara de asombro ante lo que vio debajo del sujetador de Alice. Eran miles de cicatrices de heridas y agujas a lo largo de su abdomen de repente este tira sus ropas al piso y se acerca a esta y la abraza haciendo que las mejillas de esta se tornen en un color carmesí –no dejare que es vuelva a pasar- dijo Shun mientras se separaba de Alice.

Al cabo de un rato ya estos estaban vestidos y listos para partir –listos?- entro Eliot a la habitación.

Si- respondió Shun tomando a Alice de la mano, acto al que esta respondió con un sonrojo.

Bien- dijo este viendo con picardía a la peli naranja.

Eliot tomo a Aby entre sus brazos cargándola estilo recién casados –bien vamos- dijo sonriente.

Eliot!- reprocho como niña pequeña Aby.

Sabias que eres hermosa cuando te enojas?- dijo el rubio en tono burlón.

Ya vámonos tortolos- exclamo Shun algo fastidiado.

Está bien no perdamos más tiempo- dijo Eliot bajando a Aby.

Continuara.

Próximo cap: las metrópolis de los cielos 1ra metrópolis ruins of the city of death

Bueno esto es todo por hoy espero les halla gustado una cosa para el prox cap se me ocurrió poner una discoteca y a un Eliot borracho no se que opinen díganme que creen? Bueno gracias y opinen :).


	5. cap5

Holaaaaaaaaaaa! :D perdón por no actualizar antes lo que pasa es que la escuela me ha quitado mucho tiempo gracias por los rewiews del cap anterior sin más que decir a leer

Cap5: las metropolis de los cielos 1ra metropolis ruins of the city of death

Ya vámonos tortolos- exclamo Shun algo fastidiado.

Está bien no perdamos más tiempo- dijo Eliot bajando a Aby.

Tras esto Aby metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos y de este saco dos esferas verdes muy conocidas para el pelinegro y aparto a una dándole la otra –la vas a necesitar- dijo ella en un tono serio.

Y skirres?- pregunto mirando la otra mano de la chica.

Esta afectada por AIDA si la llamas te corromperá a ti- exclamo el rubio viendo manchones negros sobre este bakugan.

Bien- dijo Shun pensativo por las palabras del rubio que era lo que el quería decir con el "te corromperá a ti" que significaba?.

Síganme- dijo Eliot así y sin más .

Este empezó a caminar hacia el gran librero del que Alice había sacado el diario y saco un libro de aspecto muy antiguo este en su portada decía skeith y tras este título se ilustraba una guadaña igual a la que Alice había visto cuando fue rescatada por el rubio luego de esto saco de su bolsillo a un bakugan ya conocido para Alice era el mismo que estaba en la mesa de noche cuando el aura que rodeaba a Eliot se había tornado macabra. Eliot deposito al bakugan en el lugar del libro dejando ver como en la pared al lado del librero se revelaba una puerta, Eliot tomo su bakugan y deposito de nuevo el libro en el mueble para luego dirigirse a la puerta tras abrir esta un gran destello celeste salió del cuarto.

Este es el terminal que nos llevara a la metrópolis de la muerte- expreso Eliot con melancolía.

Seguro que deseas ir hacia ese lugar?- pregunto Aby con preocupación –todavía podemos ir a la metrópolis del espejismo- expreso como otra opción.

No esta chica a mi lado tiene asuntos que atender allí después de todo fue donde se origino la cadena… si en algún lugar ella puede buscar respuestas es allí- dijo Eliot entrando a la habitación.

En esta había una plataforma color dorada la que sostenía una especie de punta de lanza girando esta punta sostenía un anillo gigantesco y en medio de este otro mas pequeño y al igual en este se encontraba otro aun mas pequeño y en medio de ese se podía ver una inmensa luz azul claro el tamaño de la estructura era colosal pues esa estructura era imponente los anillos giraban en distintas direcciones y alrededor de estos varias luces del mismo color de la luz.

Todavía hay animas en este terminal esta intacto- expreso Aby con asombro.

Este terminal lleva directo al trono del death palace aida aun no lo ha logrado infectar- dijo Eliot acercándose al terminal –entren en el- dijo acercandode a el y convirtiéndose en una luz igual que las animas y entrando fugazmente al terminal.

Los chicos detrás de el lo siguieron en el mismo procedimiento.

Al salir de la terminal llegaron a una gran sala color negro y rojo y en esta estaba Eliot quien había cambiado sus vestimentas por unas mas extrañas de colores negro y rojo estas concistian en una especie de chaleco con un cuello alto que tapaba un poco su boca dejando al descubierto sus hombros en los cuales se daban a relusir unos grabados color rojo que se extendían por lo largo de sus brazos traia un pantalón negro con decoraciones en un acero y unas botas de acero que daban con sus rodillas en su espalda llevaba un gran emblema exactamente casi en su nuca de este salian dos estructuras que se podían confundir con cuernos fácilmente en color dorado (N/A: el emblema es el mismo que se ve en la guadaña que lleva skeith el que parecen varias c) y en su cadera llevaba el mismo emblema pero de este salía una capa color negra con líneas rojas su cabelllo se había erizado quedando parecido al de zasuke de naruto.

Bienvenidos al death palace! En la primera metrópolis! the city of death!- dijo con un tono glorioso.

Que le paso?- pregunto Alice extrañada por la nueva apariencia del rubio.

El es el emperador del death palace esas son las vestimentas que debe de usar por regla por ser el portador de la primera fase the terror of death skeith- dijo Aby un poco seria.

Pasen por favor- dijo el emperador ahora en su personalidad normal.

Era el aura de ese bakugan- dijo Alice por lo bajo.

Vamos- dijo Shun jalándola hacia donde se dirigía el rubio.

Pasaron por todo el palacio su decoración era toda lúgubre no había nada alegre en ese lugar hasta que salieron fuera la ciudad no era muy distinta a el palacio era muy lúgubre y no se veían colores vivos por ninguna parte se podían ver autos volando por los aires y altos rascacielos todo era muy tecnológico (tipo vestal pero en este caso con un aspecto lúgubre).

Vamos a buscar algo y luego de eso iremos por las respuestas que tú necesitas de acuerdo?- dijo Eliot mirando a Alice con cariño.

Está bien- dijo la chica dándole una sonrisa.

Bien- dijo Eliot empezando a caminar.

Tras un buen rato caminando se encontraban en una especie de tienda llena de todo tipo de armas extrañas –oh! Que placer tener a nuestro gran emperador aquí! Que desea? Usted sabe que en esta ciudad no es bienvenido- dijo el vendedor con desprecio.

Bienvenido o no mientras porte a skeith tu me debes respeto y la guardia del palacio me será leal ósea que te puedo ejecutar si así lo deseo- dijo Eliot amenazante –ahora dame lo que por ley me pertenece- exclamo exigente.

El sub espacio con las armas del emperador…- dijo entregando una especie de luz sacada de una gran caja detrás de él.

Gracias… ahora chico entra!- ordeno Eliot a Shun.

El pelinegro entro –que pasa?- pregunto.

Cual te gusta?- pregunto señalando un arsenal de armas blancas de todo tipo –las necesitaras para que AIDA no te infecte si no me equivoco este es uno de los dos arsenales que quedan capaces de enfrentar a AIDA- dijo mientras se acercaba al pelinegro.

Dame esta- dijo tomando un sable extremadamente largo parecido a una catana con detalles en dorado.

Ya lo escuchaste dale un sub espacio- ordeno el rubio.

De acuerdo- dijo entregando una luz parecida a la anterior el chico la tomo y instantáneamente el sable desapareció.

Toma esto es lo que cuesta quédate con el cambio por entregarme mi sub espacio-.

Todos salieron de la tienda y junto con salir Shun le pregunto a Eliot –que le paso al sable como se supone que lo use si no lo tengo?-.

Veras el sable eta depositado en algo llamado sub espacio con eso lo podrás mover sin que nadie se percate de que lo llevas solo a las milicias se les permite usarlos solo debes de imaginarte que lo llevas colgando en algún lugar de tu7 cuerpo y al poner tu mano en ese lugar sentirás la empuñadura del sable y podrás materializarlo- dijo tranquilo Eliot –por cierto te costara un poco de trabajo sacarlo del sub espacio- dijo muy tranquilo –ahora vamos a por las respuestas que buscas Alice- dijo empezando a caminar.

Al cabo de un rato caminando ya se notaba que era de noche de por si en esta ciudad de día el cielo era obscuro pero de noche era aun mucho más obscuro.

Nuestros queridos amigos acabaron en frente de un club nocturno –que rayos hacemos aquí!- grito Shun con una gotita en la cabeza.

Todos somos menores de edad no podremos entrar- exclamo Alice con inocencia.

No exactamente todos somos menores de edad yo tengo 19- exclamo Eliot con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Y Aby?- pregunto Shun curioso.

16- dijo Eliot algo sonrojado.

ES MENOR QUE YO?- grito Shun mirando con los ojos como platos a Eliot.

Así es! Es menor que tú- dijo Eliot abrazando a Aby.

Maldito asalta cunas- le dijo Shun a Eliot sin más.

Como has dicho!- reprocho Eliot sacando una espada tan grande como el de su sub espacio.

Eliot!- reprendió Aby al rubio.

A si? Dos pueden jugar el mismo juego!- dijo Shun poniendo su brazo en su espalda y sacando la empuñadura de su sable empezando a sacar chispas hasta que de repente –hu?- exclamo este con cara de horror –por que pesa tanto?- dijo Shun jalando a no poder mas.

Patético- dijo Eliot levantando su espada (N/A: la espada de Eliot es del tamaño de su cuerpo y en sus bordes tiene afilados dientes de sierra capases de moverse a gran velocidad) y haciendo que los dientes de sierra empezaran a moverse a gran velocidad votando chispas a no poder mas hasta que sintió un gran golpe en la cabeza cayendo al suelo azul del miedo detrás de él se pudo ver una enfadada Aby con el puño cerrado y con un aura obscura.

MALDITO IDIOTAAAAA- grito está empezando a pisotearlo y patearlo hasta no poder mas.

Esa niña… si que da… mi-mi-mie-e-e-do…- dijo Shun azul todavía jalando el sable.

Que dijiste?- se acerco Aby a él con un puño en frente.

Na-na-na-d-d-d-daaaa…- dijo este soltando el sable de repente.

Mas te vale!- dijo Aby con una cara alegre n.n.

Mientras una chica de cabellos naranjas observaba divertida la escena –eee… pero como entraremos?- pregunto dudosa.

Con el- señalo Aby a un inconsciente Eliot en el piso con un gran chichón en la cabeza.

30 minutos después:

Los chicos iban entrando en el club Eliot llevaba una bolsa con hielo en la cabeza y caminaba todo adolorido –todavía no entiendo por qué hiciste eso…- exclamo Eliot casi en llanto.

Porque no me escuchaste- dijo Aby con el ceño fruncido.

No es jus- Eliot no pudo terminar su frase antes de ser interrumpido por una irritada Aby.

Si no quieres que se repita será mejor que te calles- dijo la peliblanca con un puño en frente.

Si señora!- expreso Eliot con miedo.

Los otros dos solo miraban a la chocante pareja con una gotita en la cabeza.

Bueno es aquí- dijo Eliot señalando una gran puerta en frente de ellos.

Que esperamos entonces?- dijo Shun a punto de abrir la puerta antes de que lo detuvieran.

Tu y yo no vamos- dijo Eliot llevándose al chico mientras lo abrazaba –Aby acompáñala el viejo raro te conoce!- le dijo a la chica antes de perderse entre la multitud.

Sígueme- dijo la de cabellos blancos para abrir la puerta y entrar con Alice.

Mientras se podía ver a un rubio y un pelinegro en la barra –cantinero dos tragos por favor!- grito el rubio por lo alto.

Pero por que dos?- dijo Shun con algo de pavor.

Porque uno es para ti- dijo Eliot mientras recibía las bebidas.

No beberé- expreso el pelinegro firmemente.

Eso veremos-respondió el rubio con cara de maldad.

2 horas con 30 minutos más tarde:

Una chica de cabellos naranja salía con una cara entre confusa y de terror de las grandes puertas seguida de una peliblanca.

qué rayos…- dijo la chica de cabellos blancos al ver a un rubio de negros atuendos tomando una copa mientras coqueteaba con medio mundo –ese inútil se las verá conmigo- dijo ardiendo en ira.

Mientras Alice puede notar a cierto pelinegro en una cubeta vomitando.

Shun!- dijo está acercándose a él.

Ohuohuoh! Alice!- grito este con vos de ebrio.

Qué te pasa?- pregunto viendo el estado del chico.

Alice!- repitió mientras se lanzaba a esta y tropezando con un camarero que iba en medio del camino para luego caer encima de la chica y besarla accidentalmente.

Al principio Alice no pudo evitar sonrojarse pero al sentir el sabor a alcohol en la boca del chico esta se repugno separando el beso –Shun Kasami! Estuviste bebiendo?- grito a todo pulmón.

Siiiiiiiii!- grito este sin conciencia de sus actos.

Vamos con Eliot ahora mismo!- dijo halándolo de la mano como niño de 5 años con esperanzas de que el rubio lo reprendiera.

Ella caminaba por todo el salón mientras pensaba *malditas circunstancias la de mi primer beso! Ohs! Yo lo imaginaba un poca mas romántico! Bueno no un poco mucho…* pero de repente esta paro en seco con un aura azul y una cara de típico con dos gotitas en la cabeza.

Maldito idiota! Sabes que no venimos a beber!- gritaba un furiosa Aby a todo pulmón.

Perdóname amor!- suplicaba un ebrio Eliot a la chica.

Ya veo quien es el autor de todo esto- dijo Alice decepcionada mientras veía como Aby volvía a pisotear a Eliot sin piedad alguna.

1 hora después:

Los chicos se encontraban en un hotel en una habitación de lo mas humilde los dos ebrios dormían y roncaban mientras las otras chicas platicaban en el rostro de la peliblanca se notaba un leve tono carmesí –y bien? Dime Aby que son Eliot y tú?- pregunto curiosa la peli naranja.

Digamos que un poco más que amigos- dijo esta casi del color de un tomate, ante esto la pelinaranja iba a lanzar otra pregunta pero antes de que pudiera decir algo fue detenida por la peliblanca –y tu y Shun?- pregunto esta con una gran sonrisa.

Solo amigos!- respondió Alice con un notable sonrojo.

y- Aby iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida por el ruido de una puerta fuertemente asotada –dame la cadena de ADN Alice no me obligues a hacer algo que no deseo- exclamo un chico moreno de grises cabello en la puerta.

Re-Ren?- pregunto este sorprendida mientras recordaba las palabras del hombre con el que había hablado en el club por el pedido del moreno.

Continuara.

Prox cap: voluntad de fuego.

Eso es todo por ahora gracias por leer y comenten quizá ya lo sepan por el titulo pero en el próximo cap aparecerá ya alguien que todos conocen y la mayoría quiere n.n sisi ese que están pensando ese mismo es otra cosa se me va a dificultar un poco actualizar por problemas personales.


	6. cap6

! :D perdón por la tardanza pero en realidad que la escuela me ha tenido muy ocupado y no había podido actualizar pero bueno aquí estoy otra vez espero les guste el cap.

Agradezco el comentario de sakari-san n.n perdón por haberte hecho esperar espero te guste :D.

Sin más que decir a leer.

Cap6: voluntad de fuego.

Re-Ren?- pregunto este sorprendida mientras recordaba las palabras del hombre con el que había hablado en el club por el pedido del moreno.

Por favor dame la cadena- exclamo el con un semblante sombrío mientras ponía una mano en su bolsillo.

Alic- no termino su frase cuando una carta se clavo en el suelo interrumpiendo.

Ha pasado tiempo mi querido amigo- dijo una vos desde una ventana que llevaba al tejado.

Como has llegado aquí? este no es tu mundo- le dijo el moreno tomando la carta y mostrándola.

Jajajajajajajaja viejo amigo tanto tiempo sin vernos y así me recibes?- dijo el chico de entre las sombras.

Me largo no me conviene pelear contigo y menos ahora los de la organización deberán de esperar- dijo para luego dar media vuelta y irse por donde llego.

!- sonó la risa del chico por toda la habitación –es patético ver a Shun en ese estado!- exclamo entrando.

Este era un chico de cabellos castaños delgado y alto con unos vivos ojos color flama vivo –Dan?- pregunto Alice atónita viendo lo bien que se veía el chico con esa mirada tan viva.

Hola Alice!- dijo este con sus ánimos de siempre.

Dan! Ayúdame a subir!- se escucho decir a una voz femenina desde afuera.

Voy Runo!- grito este para luego ir al tejado.

Eh… me disculpas?- intervino Aby con una gotita en la cabeza.

Si?- volteo Dan curioso a ver a la chica.

Como subiste hasta el quinto piso?- pregunto ella pensativa.

Ah? Ahora que lo dices- dijo el castaño encogiéndose de hombros.

Ah?- dijo Aby con una gotita en la cabeza –algo me dice que puede llegar a ser más idiota que el mismo Eliot-.

Dan?- se escucho gritar desde debajo de nuevo.

Voy voy- dijo este para salir corriendo por la puerta.

30 minutos más tarde:

Estaban ya seis personas en la habitación sentados charlando tranquilamente –y como se supone que llegaron aquí?- pregunto Alice a Dan.

No lo sé solo llegamos- dijo el calmadamente.

Y ahora qué?- pregunto Runo que llevaba sus típicas coletas pero estas eran mas largas que antes.

Pues niño no te hagas el tonto…- dijo Eliot mirando a Dan –te haces el inofensivo pero sabes que no lo eres niño puedo notar fácilmente que llevas un sub espacio- exclamo mirándolo aun mas fijo –así que… no preguntes que harán porque sabes que vendrán a ayudarnos- sentencio secante.

Nadie lo negó- dijo Dan levantándose para poner las dos manos detrás de él en su cintura y empezar a sacar el resplandor del sub espacio sacando de él dos espadas de mediano tamaño –que tal? Te gustan?- Pregunto con una sonrisa.

El también?- pregunto Shun que recordaba que el apenas pudo agarrar la empuñadura.

No es el único- dijo Aby mirando a runo –ella fue quien lo subió- exclamo sonriendo.

Vamos será mejor que sigamos nuestro camino por lo que puedo ver ya no estamos seguros aquí- dijo Eliot recordando el relato de Aby sobre el moreno que tumbo la puerta.

A donde?- pregunto Shun algo serio.

Quieres que tu amiga este a salvo? Pues para eso habrá que acabar con Ovan- dijo Eliot mirando a Alice –y para eso primero habrá que recorrer las ocho metrópolis hasta llegar a la ultima-.

En un callejón obscuro:

Fallaste lo sabes?- decía Reik que miraba a Ren con rabia.

Se presentaron inconvenientes- dijo el moreno con la mirada gacha.

Que inoportuno no? Bueno también seria inoportuno que ella muriera de repente cierto?- dijo el hombre con un tono de superioridad.

No le hagan daño yo traeré la cadena pero por favor no le hagan nada… ya ha sufrido mucho por mi culpa, no quiero que siga sufriendo- expreso el moreno con un semblante sombrío.

Bien entonces te daré una oportunidad mas- dijo Reik para salir del callejón.

Ren- dijo su bakugan saltando a su hombro con preocupación.

Vamos linehalt- dijo este retirándose también.

En otra parte de la ciudad:

Bien y como se supone que salgamos de aquí?- preguntaba Shun mirando al rubio frente a él.

Por otra terminal- dijo este caminando sin prisas.

Y donde está esta?- pregunto Alice viendo a su alrededor.

Caminaban por un lugar con mas vida esto era raro ya que toda la ciudad era fúnebre y con un aire muy pesado en cambio esta parte era distinta se respiraba un aire de calma y paz –por que esta parte es distinta al resto de la ciudad?- dijo Dan mirando alrededor lo que los rodeaba. Plantas que hacían un espeso bosque y algunas columnas blancas.

Es porque esta parte de la ciudad conecta con la segunda metrópolis- dijo Aby cabizbaja.

No te agrada tener que volver hacia allá cierto?- pregunto Eliot mirando la reacción de la chica.

…- Aby solo avanzo.

Que le pasa?- pregunto Alice.

Son cosas del pasado que aun la atormentan- dijo el rubio mirándola con preocupación.

Qué clase de cosas?- pregunto Alice con curiosidad.

Después hablaremos de ello ya llegamos- dijo señalando una estructura igual a la de la habitación de su cabaña pero la luz de esta era un color rosa y no había una sola anima en kilómetros –como pensé lo infectaron- dijo Eliot sacando su espada.

Que piensas hacer idiota no podemos entrar en el está infectado!- grito Aby tomando a Eliot del brazo –aunque seas uno de los ocho si AIDA te toca terminaras igual que Ovan… no puedo dejar que eso pase- dijo aferrándose a él.

AIDA no me tocara porque te recuerdo como se origino la cadena- dijo Eliot intrigando a Alice –AIDA no puede tocar a la cadena- exclamo para caminar adelante.

Donde piensas que vas?- pregunto un moreno saliendo de las sombras con un bakugan en manos.

Que deseas?- pregunto el rubio secamente.

Ya lo sabes, quiero la cadena…- dijo el sacando una carta de su bolsillo.

No te la daré- dijo este sacando su bakugan.

Si no hay mas opción… está bien! CAMPO ABIERTO!- grito Ren para luego lanzar su bakugan –vamos linehalt acaba con él!- grito mientras el bakugan aparecía.

Baku- no termino de decir antes de ser interrumpido por un castaño.

Vamos! Drago!- grito Dan lanzando a su bakugan –yo me encargo- dijo dando una sonrisa a los demás.

Idiota yo hubiera acabado con él en un segundo- exclamo Eliot furioso.

Adelántense yo los alcanzo- dijo Dan mirando a runo –cuídala y si algo le pasa te mato- dijo Dan mirando a Eliot.

Idiota no te dejaremos atrás- dijo Eliot.

Tranquilo he estado suficiente tiempo aquí y se lo suficiente de este lugar para poder sobrevivir- dijo Da confiado –además tengo que hacer a un idiota entrar en razón- dijo para voltear a ver a Ren.

Confía en él- dijo runo acercándose a ellos –el es fuerte, podrá con esto fácilmente-.

Si te matan o te hieren no me hago responsable- dijo Eliot tomando a Runo de la mano y haciéndola correr con el acto seguido al que Aby lo imito agarrando a Shun y Alice y llevándolos hasta el terminal –mas te vale que por lo menos puedas sacar tu espada o estás perdido- dijo entrando con runo en el terminal.

Vamos- dijo Aby sacando una guadaña de su espalda y entrando con Alice y Shun en el terminal.

Se han ido es hora de comenzar- dijo dan preparándose para pelear.

Ah! Mira titanium dragonoid! Si que te has hecho fuerte viejo amigo pero no puedo perder… hay mucho en juego, además nuevas reglas nuevas habilidades- dijo mostrando la carta en su mano.

No eres el único- dijo Dan sacando otra carta –poder activado llamarada eterna!- dijo para que drago saltara creando dos esferas de fuego en sus garras y saltando a golpear al enemigo con ellas.

Sombra ilusoria!- grito Ren haciendo que linehalt desapareciera y luego apareciera justo detrás de el lanzando una patada que rápidamente fue bloqueada por drago con uno de sus brazos y propinando un golpe con el otro que seguía envuelto en llamas lanzando a linehalt y lanzando las llamas de su otro puño.

Defensa espectral!- grito Ren activando otra carta para envolver a linehalt en una esfera de energía que bloqueo la llamarada que se dirigía a él.

Tajo ardiente!- dijo para que en las manos de drago apareciera un sable de llamas con el que partió en dos la defensa de linehalt –que tal Ren?- dijo dan preparándose para acabar el combate.

No te creas que has ganado!- dijo sonriendo –nuevos poderes nuevos equipos!- dijo preparando su lanzador –caos preparado!- grito este con determinación lanzando el equipo de batalla.

Tras recibir el equipo linehalt se vio envuelto en un gran cañón, este ere inmenso recorría sus dos brazos y terminaba en justo en sus manos y en su espalda se veía un núcleo que daba energía al equipo –no es bueno drago- dijo dan preparando su lanzador.

Si pero te recuerdo que tu también tiene uno Daniel- expreso el dragonoid preparándose para atacar.

Cierto! Nova alfa preparada!- dijo este lanzando el equipo que envolvió los brazos del dragonoid formando unos grandes guantes en ellos.

Y con eso planeas vencerme?- pregunto Ren despectivo.

No me subestimes- dijo dan sacando una carta –poder de equipo listo! Nova ardiente!- dijo para que el dragonoid empezara a acumular una gran cantidad de energía en sus manos inclusive más grande que el mismo –no me interesa si tengo que dejar todo en esta batalla Ren pero así tenga que desgastar mi existencia te hare entrar en razón… eres mi amigo sé que no eres así Ren por favor entra en razón!- dijo este con lagrimas en los ojos.

No entiendes! Hay mucho en juego! No puedo fallar no puedo dejar que le hagan daño!- dijo el moreno con lagrimas en los ojos –le prometí que la cuidaría! Y falle! Le falle a ella! Ellos la llevaron y amenazan con hacerle daño! No me perdonaría si eso…- dijo sacando una carta mas –por eso… aun cuando tenga que enfrentar a todos los que han sido mis amigos así tenga que llegar a los confines del mundo y morir allí… peleare por el único rayo de luz que ilumina mi vida! Peleare por Fabia!- grito este mientras elevaba la carta –poder de armamento activado! Armagedón!- dijo sin basilar firmemente mirando con determinación a su rival.

Tonto…- dijo Dan mirando al piso –tu crees que a ella le agradaría esto?- dijo señalando a su alrededor –los grandes amigos peleando con toda la intención de matar…- dijo volviendo a mirar a Ren –no me dejas mas opción te lo enseñare por las malas amigo-.

Lo lamento Dan espero algún día puedas perdonarme por esto…- dijo Ren bajando la cabeza –acabemos con esto linehalt- dijo dando la orden de fuego a su bakugan.

Acaba con esto drago!- grito dan dejando ver una cálida y decidida mirada en sus ojos.

Definitivamente este chico… tiene una voluntad de fuego- dijo Ren cerrando los ojos mientras ambos ataques chocaban haciendo explosión y cegando a ambos chicos dejando todo completamente en blanco.

…

…

…

…

Ja… ja… ja…-.

Jajajajajajajajaja- se escucho la alegre carcajada del castaño que permanecía tumbado en el piso junto a el moreno con las ropas desgarradas al igual que el y ambos bakugan todavía liberados de rodillas en el piso con una respiración agitada mientras se volvían esferas de nuevo.

Que es tan gracioso kuso?- pregunto Ren mirando extrañado al castaño.

Tu… puedes levantarte?- pregunto el castaño intentando levantarse.

Que idiota…- dijo el moreno levantándose y ayudando a levantar al castaño.

Entonces?- pregunto Dan dándole la mano al moreno.

Creo que es más que obvio que te ayudare pero antes de irme de aquí tengo un asunto pendiente- dijo sacando un móvil de su bolsillo.

Sabes que aunque intentes alejarme iré cierto?- dijo Dan sonriente.

Lo se- dijo llamando –Reik… tengo la cadena… llévala a ella y te daré lo que quieres- dijo colgando el teléfono.

Mientras tanto en el terminal:

Los demás caminaban en un espacio rosa sin ver salida a esa infinidad –si no sacamos a AIDA de aquí no podremos salir- dijo Eliot blandiendo la espada –pero no es tan fácil… primero deberemos encontrarle las espadas solo servirán para defendernos de ella pero no le harán el mas mínimo daño solo la cadena de ADN o uno de los ocho de la corte pueden destruir a AIDA…-.

Porque la cadena puede hacerle frente a esa tal AIDA?- pregunto Shun viendo a Alice.

Por que se origino en AINA la fuerza contraria a AIDA estas dos vivían en constante choque las diosas de la noche y el día, la luna y el sol, el fuego y el agua… son totalmente opuestas- dijo respondiendo a la pregunta del pelinegro –y los ocho la pueden detener es porque los ocho bakuganes son soldados leales a AINA la diosa blanca… pero AIDA la diosa negra también tiene subordinados así que el hacerle frente no es nada fácil… ella ha sido convertida en una especie de virus que ahora puede inclusive dañar a AINA se puede decir que la organización creó un monstruo- dijo con la cabeza gacha.

Mientras en la death city:

Dos chicos estaban parados en frente de un hombre que sostenía agresivamente el brazo de una chica de azules cabellos –dame la cadena y se podrán ir- dijo enseñando a la chica de entre sus manos.

Continuara…

Prox cap: 2da metropolis: Welcome to the mirage city

Bueno eso es todo por ahora espero les haya gustado tratare de subir el otro lo más pronto posible en el próximo ya podremos saber que fue lo que le dijeron a Alice cuando estuvo en el club nocturno.

Nos vemos y opinen! :D


	7. cap7

!:D lamento haberles hecho esperar pero aquí sigue el cap 7 que espero les guste.

Otra cosa en este cap aparecerán dos personitas muy singulares y quiero decir que sus entradas en el fic van dedicadas a sakari-san n.n.

No les quito más tiempo así que a leer.

Prox cap: 2da metropolis: Welcome to the mirage city.

Dos chicos estaban parados en frente de un hombre que sostenía agresivamente el brazo de una chica de azules cabellos –dame la cadena y se podrán ir- dijo enseñando a la chica de entre sus manos.

Aquí esta- dijo Ren mostrando un pequeño recipiente.

Dámela!- dijo el hombre con ambición.

Suéltala a ella primero- dijo el moreno mostrando el recipiente.

Dame la cadena!- dijo el hombre sacando un revolver de su sub espacio y apuntándolo a la chica.

No te conviene… que pasaría si destruyera la cadena?- pregunto entregando el embase a dan.

Pequeño bastardo…- dijo soltando a Fabia.

Tómala!- dijo Dan lanzando el embase lo más lejos posible.

Estas bien?- pregunto el moreno tomando a la chica entre sus brazos mientras el hombre salía corriendo tras el recipiente que les recuerdo estaba vacío.

Un poco mareada pero bien- dijo la peli azul sonriendo para el moreno para salir corriendo del callejón.

Lo tengo!- grito Reik con satisfacción –ahora me pregunto cómo será esa famosa cadena?- dijo empezando a abrir el pequeño frasco y percatándose de que en este no había nada –maldito niño- dijo por lo bajo para salir del callejón –esos niños se pueden considerar muertos- dijo mientras caminaba mirando al suelo.

En la entrada del terminal:

Bien… si ellos pudieron nosotros también- decía un castaño para entrar en el terminal.

Cierta chica de cabellos azules lo iba a seguir pero fue detenida por un moreno que la tomo por la muñeca y la jalo aferrándola a él en un tierno abrazo –todavía no vallas, aun es peligroso- dijo él para empezar a verla directamente a los ojos –Fabia…-.

Dentro del terminal:

Un grupo de jóvenes caminaba calmadamente en esa infinidad de color rosa –como es AIDA?- pregunto Alice intrigada.

No debería de haber nada además de nosotros aquí en este terminal así que lo primero que veas eso es- dijo Aby mirando a su alrededor.

Y que tan grande es este lugar? El primer terminal estuvimos en un lugar así pero solo duramos un segundo allí- dijo Shun buscando lógica a ese lugar.

Podríamos tardar millones de años en encontrar AIDA en este lugar… además no notaríamos el paso del tiempo porque en este lugar no corre el tiempo- dijo Eliot parando en seco.

Y no hay…- el pelinegro fue interrumpido antes de terminar.

Valla valla valla!- dijo un hombre con una túnica totalmente negra sentado en una mecedora –después de tanto tiempo por fin tengo visitas!- dijo alegre levantándose –no me lo esperaba además mira como me honran con la presencia de la luz en persona!- dijo intrigando un poco a Eliot después de todo ese término no era desconocido para el –me presento como su humilde servidor mi nombre no es de gran importancia me conocen como el duque de Bezalius- dijo haciendo que el rubio se estremeciera ante la identidad del hombre.

Que haces aquí?- pregunto Eliot levantando la espada y empezando a mover los dientes de sierra.

Que no puedo venir a apreciar a la diosa en persona?- dijo levantando su mano –tengo un regalo de parte de mi señora para ella- dijo dejando ver una especie de burbujas negras que se movían de forma juguetona en la mano del hombre.

Mierda!- Grito Aby mientras intentaba atacar al hombre de la capucha con su guadaña pero este la esquivo sin ninguna dificultad acercándose a ella y dándole un fuerte golpe en la nuca y enviándola directamente al piso –agh!- fue lo único que pudo articular antes de desmayarse.

No pasaras!- dijo Eliot interponiéndose en el camino del hombre.

No tengo intención de dañarte mi señora te quiere vivo- dijo el pasando de largo al rubio.

SHUN!- grito Eliot rogando por que este pudiera hacer algo.

Qué?- dijo reaccionando y tomando directamente la empuñadura de su espada para empezar a jalarla –vamos!- decía este mientras forcejeaba para intentar sacar el sable.

Apártate niño!- dijo el hombre mientras lo cacheteaba mandándolo a bolar a mas de tres metros de distancia.

No!- grito Eliot intentando detenerlo por la espalda sin ningún éxito.

Alice! Muévete!- grito runo incapaz de hacer algo.

Esta intento moverse pero al momento de reaccionar sintió un gran impacto en su costado –rallos… falle…- dijo retirando su mano del costado de Alice –debía de dar en todo el centro- dijo retrocediendo –pero por lo menos logre infectarla- dijo mientras se retiraba del lugar.

No…- dijo Eliot mirando al suelo.

Alice!- grito Shun viendo que la chica caía al suelo y observando su costado donde su ropa estaba rota y dejaba ver una gran mancha negra en su piel –no pude hacer nada…- dijo el empezando a mostrar una lagrima en su mejilla –pude evitarlo- dijo golpeando el suelo.

De repente todo se volvió de un color azul cielo y los jóvenes desaparecieron del lugar.

De repente estaban en una gran pradera verde con una brisa que calmaba a cualquiera –Dan!- grito Runo abrazando al castaño a su lado.

Que rayos paso?- dijo Dan desconcertado.

AIDA salió del terminal- dijo Eliot arrodillado mirando al piso.

Y a ellas?- pregunto el castaño mirando las dos chicas en el piso.

No quiero hablar de ello- dijo cortante el rubio mientras se paraba tomaba a la peliblanca en sus brazos y empezaba a caminar –trae a tu amiga- dijo pasando al lado de Shun que estaba tirado en el piso con la boca rota por el impacto.

Voy- dijo este levantándose y caminando hacia Alice.

En ese mismo instante dos personas más llegaron por la terminal un moreno y una chica de cabellos azules llegaban al lugar –que paso aquí?- dijo Ren mirando a Alice.

Larga historia respondió Runo- que veía que el moreno no llevaba intenciones de luchar.

El pelinegro tomo a la chica en sus brazos y empezó a caminar en la misma dirección que el rubio.

15 minutos más tarde:

El rubio empezaba a entrar en una ciudad inmensa se veía muy bien y llena de armonía habían espejos por todas partes el lugar era de colores verde celeste y blanco y en este soplaba una agradable brisa.

Eliot caminaba con la peliblanca entre sus brazos mirando fijamente a su rostro.

Aby!- se escucho decir con preocupación una voz femenina.

Uh?- exclamo el rubio extrañado para alzar la mirada y ver a una mujer de unos 34 años de cabellos rubios y ojos esmeralda de piel pálida y contextura delgada alta portando un vestido blanco largo con un bordado en color verde claro –mi señora Atoli!- exclamo sorprendido al ver a la mayor en frente de el.

Eliot que le ha pasado?- pregunto la mujer al ver a la chica inconsciente.

Larga historia necesito un medico para dos personas mi lady- dijo el rubio haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Eliot!- se escucho gritar a un pelinegro que venía corriendo con una chica de naranjas cabellos en los brazos –tiene fiebre…- dijo mirando con preocupación al rubio –y es alta-.

Eliot volteo a ver a la mujer con una súplica en su mirada y esta solo le sonrió cálidamente –claro que buscare al médico o es que acaso piensas que dejare que a mi hija le pase algo?- dijo acercándose al rubio y tomando a Aby en sus brazos –vamos- dijo para empezar a caminar.

Caminaron por un rato hasta llegar a un gran palacio blanco y celeste en medio de la ciudad (N/A: para ser mas específicos el lugar se parecía a neatia) entraron en este y caminaron algunos pasillos y corredores hasta llegar a una gran puerta –vengan- dijo Atoli mientras las puertas se abrían –pon a tu amiga en una cama- dijo invitando al moreno a que entrara en la habitación.

Gracias- dijo entrando sin prestar atención a su alrededor y depositando a la chica en la primera cama que vio.

Toma llévala a su habitación solo necesita descansar- dijo la mayor dando a Aby al rubio.

Por favor ayuda a la chica- dijo tomando a la peliblanca –es más importante de lo que parece- dijo dándose vuelta y retirándose del lugar.

Qué quiso decir?- dijo desconcertada para voltearse y empezar a ver detalladamente a la peli naranja depositada en la cama hasta llegar a cierto punto y cambiar su semblante de calma por uno de horror –es AIDA!- dijo mirando con horror la mancha negra.

Se puede curar?- dijo el pelinegro con preocupación.

No se cura de hecho debería de haber sido corrompida en el mismo momento que hiso contacto con AIDA- dijo analizando a la chica –tiene fiebre hay algo en su organismo que esta intentando eliminar a AIDA- diagnostico tomando el abrigo de la chica y quitándoselo seguido hiso lo mismo con su camisa –como pensaba- dijo viendo el costado izquierdo de la chica donde de la mancha negra salían unas pequeñas líneas negras miro estas para pasar al otro lado y poner una cara de asombro pero esta vez no era por líneas negras si no por líneas celestes que corrían desde una mancha del mismo color al otro lado –esta chica porta con la cadena cierto?- dijo Atoli mirando fijamente a Shun.

Como sabe eso?- pregunto el pelinegro afirmando.

Ven acompáñame un rato ella estará bien- dijo la mujer dirigiéndose a la puerta seguida por cierto pelinegro salieron de la sala y fueron a una especie de galería donde los murales solo eran adornadas por las imágenes de dos mujeres con alas.

Veras estamos en el santuario del origen aquí se relata la historia del origen del universo- dijo señalando los murales –déjame contarte el inicio de los tiempos- dijo para señalar un mural –veras al principio todo era un gran vacío sin vida ni existencia- decía mirando al pelinegro –pero en ese gran vacío se generaron dos existencias la luz y la obscuridad- dijo señalando un mural que era blanco y negro –de esas dos existencias nacieron dos seres hermosos que la representaban a cada una- dijo señalando otro donde se veían dos mujeres pálidas con ojos rojos de cabellos negros la de la izquierda y de cabellos azules la de la derecha con alas del mismo color en su espalda con vestidos sencillos sin mangas hasta sus pies el cabello de la peli azul cubría su ojo izquierdo y el de la pelinegra su ojo derecho eran totalmente opuestas pero a la vez iguales –a ellas dos se les llamo AINA y AINA- dijo volviendo a ver a Shun –al principio estas dos convivieron en total armonía y crearon seres para no estar solas- dijo señalando un mural donde se veían 8 monstros y uno de ellos era conocido para el pelinegro.

Esa es innis?- intervino el relato.

Si así es entre esos seres que se crearon los que creo AINA fueron las ocho fases los ocho dioses- dijo mirando un mural que estaba en negro –pero no sabemos nada de los seres que creo AIDA- dijo mirando al suelo para luego proseguir –una vez se creó toda la tierra y las otras dimensiones AINA decidió crearnos- dijo señalando un mural donde estaba la mujer de cabellos azules abrazando el globo terráqueo –pero a AIDA eso no le gusto ya que a ella casi no se le rendían cultos- dijo señalando un mural donde estaba ilustrada la mujer de pelo negro mirando al anterior con una mirada que dejo helado a Shun –y entonces AIDA decidió declararle la guerra a AINA- dijo señalando un mural donde AIDA comandaba un ejército de bestias con una gran espada en su mano y AINA con una guadaña en las manos y los ocho dioses esperando el ataque del enemigo –AINA sello a AIDA pero eso tuvo un precio para ella también… pues se sello a ella misma en lo que ahora se conoce como la cadena- dijo para señalar un último mural donde habían dos bolas de energía una azul y otra negra –la cadena que lleva tu amiga dentro contiene los genes de una diosa- dijo Atoli para retirarse de la galería.

Shun volvió al lugar donde reposaba Alice y para su sorpresa esta ya había despertado –Alice…- musito acercándose a la chica que permanecía sentada en silencio en la cama mientras los tatuajes negros brillaban.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Aby:

El rubio abrazaba a la chica que ya estaba consciente –porque esperaste a que despertara?- dijo mirando a un punto incierto de la habitación Aby.

Todavía preguntas?- dijo Eliot estrechando mas el abrazo mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro.

Creí que eran mentiras igual que con todos…- dijo la peliblanca apretando mas el abrazo.

Tu eres distinta y lo sabes…- dijo el rubio en un susurro –todavía dudas que te amo después de todo lo que hemos pasado?- dijo para romper el abrazo y mirar al rostro de Aby mientras esta se le lanzaba encima dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

En un lugar incierto del mundo:

Ha empezado a reaccionar- dijo un hombre con una capucha a uno castaño de cabellos alborotados alto de piel blanca con ojos dorados y un cigarro en su boca vestía un pantalón negro una camisa blanca con un corbatín del mismo color y un largo abrigo negro.

Lo sé- dijo sacando el cigarro de su boca y exhalando el humo –ojala y termine rápido- dijo volviendo a poner el cigarro en su boca.

Cálmate Gilvert te recuerdo que esto tomara su tiempo- dijo el hombre de la capucha acercándose al castaño.

Cállate Jack-.

Continuara.

Prox cap: descanso?

Bueno hasta aquí el de hoy espero les haya gustado en el prox cap ya vendrá un bien merecido momento de shunxalice y se presentara la rival de alice que querrá quitarle a shun y se sorprenderán al saber quién es :D


	8. cap8

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! :D perdón por el retraso aquí les dejo el capi 8.**

**Ya aparece la rival de alice aunque a decir verdad ya había aparecido y no es fabia :p**

**Gracias por los rewiews del cap anterior espero este les guste.**

**Sin más que decir a leer.**

Cap8: descanso?

Cállate Jack- dijo un castaño para luego salir del lugar.

En la ciudad del espejismo:

Alice?- repitió el pelinegro acercándose a ella.

Ven aquí- dijo esta pero su voz se escuchaba distinta era más autoritaria y que imponía grandeza.

El chico se acerco a la pelinaranja hasta quedar al lado de la cama y de repente esta lo tomo de la barbilla con la punta de sus dedos haciendo que este se sonrojara fuertemente –Alice?- pregunto mas rojo que un tomate.

De repente los cabellos de la chica se tornaron totalmente rojos y sus ojos se volvieron de un rojo sangre –no me llames así…- dijo acercando su rostro al del chico –mírame bien- dijo para que el chico empezara a analizarla hasta ver unas grandes alas negras extendidas desde su cintura y otras desde su espalda.

Que eres?- pregunto mirando sorprendido a la chica –devuélveme a Alice ahora mismo- dijo el pelinegro con una mirada desafiante.

Te la devolveré pero a cambio quiero esto- dijo acercando mas su rostro al del pelinegro este no pudo evitar sonrojarse viendo como la chica acortaba la distancia entre sus rostros.

*este sería el primero*pensó tratando de retroceder para darse cuenta de que su cuerpo no se movía *y yo que quería que fuera Alice quien me lo diera* pensó decepcionado.

Pero si este es su cuerpo cual sería la diferencia?- pregunto la chica acortando mas la distancia a tal punto que ambos sentían la respiración del otro.

Claro que hay diferencia podrás tener el cuerpo de Alice! Pero jamás serás ella! Jamás serás mi Alice… ella es única… y no tiene remplazo- le grito a la chica *que fría es su respiración* pensó mirando esos ojos bañados en muerte.

Veamos a cual terminaras escogiendo al final- dijo con una sonrisa algo pervertida mientras terminaba de acortar la distancia entre sus rostros fundiendo sus labios en un beso profundo y apasionado.

*que aliento tan amargo pero agradable* pensó dejándose llevar y tirándose sobre la chica en la cama rodeando su cintura con sus brazos mientras ella rodeaba su cuello con los de ella y tomaba su cabeza empujándola para evitar que el pelinegro deshiciera el beso.

De repente el sabor de este beso cambio dejando de ser amargo y pasando a ser dulce la chica aflojo el agarre cediendo a la voluntad del pelinegro que extrañado de este acto separo el beso para ver que la chica había vuelto a la normalidad sus cabellos eran naranjas de nuevo sus ojos color chocolate y las alas desaparecieron dejando la chica de siempre –shu… shu… Shun…- dijo con sus dedos sobre sus labios y con un notable sonrojo.

Alice!- dijo percatándose de que la chica había vuelto –pe- pe- per- perdón…- dijo bajando la mirada *debe de odiarme por eso* pensó mientras la miraba de nuevo –yo no quise- dijo mientras veía como la chica se volvía a acercar a él.

Deberías de disculparte- dijo muy sonrojada *creo que soy más pervertida de lo que pensé* pensó para sí viendo como se acercaba al pelinegro –pero por haber parado así de repente sin siquiera dejarme disfrutarlo un poco- dijo totalmente sonrojada para volver a besar al pelinegro.

Mientras en la entrada del castillo:

Un castaño un moreno y dos peli azules entraban al lugar –donde rayos estabas Eliot!- grito Dan señalando al rubio.

No estoy de ánimos para pelear- dijo dando una gran sonrisa –este ha sido un gran día y no dejare que me lo arruines así- dijo mirando a una peliblanca a su lado.

Bien y que haremos que esperamos para ir a la próxima ciudad?- pregunto Ren.

Pues no partiremos hasta dentro de dos días- dijo el rubio mas sonriente ahora.

Qué?- pregunto Fabia mirando al rubio –y que haremos en dos días?- pregunto mirando exaltada al rubio –perderíamos mucho tiempo!-.

Pues tomaremos un descanso mañana saldremos a divertirnos un rato y pasado mañana le enseñare a Shun como usar la espada- dijo volteando –mañana estén listos a las ocho en punto si no no van ok?-.

De acuerdo- dijo Runo con una gran sonrisa.

Pero!- dijo Dan para ser interrumpido.

Vamos Dan un buen descanso para relajarte no caería mal además no podemos continuar mientras Shun no sepa sacar el sable- dijo Ren para acceder.

De acuerdo- dijo Dan aceptando.

Bien a las ocho en punto- dijo para retirarse con Aby.

Ya que más vamos- dijo Fabia entrando al castillo.

Pasaron las horas y el resto del día paso muy normal excepto por cierto pelinegro y cierta peli naranja.

Al día siguiente a las ocho en punto de la mañana:

DAAAAAAAN! Levántate! Idiota que nos dejan!- gritaba una peli azul dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

AUHC! Eso duele sabes?- dijo el chico parándose de la cama.

Típico- decía Ren quien pasaba junto a Fabia por el frente de la habitación.

Jajajaja- soltó una leve y simpática risita la peli azul –es amor- dijo abrazando el brazo de el moreno.

Buenos días- decían al unisonó Shun y Alice que aparecían con cara de desvelo con sus cabellos alborotados y sus ropas todas arrugadas.

Y a estos dos que les paso?- preguntaba Eliot sorprendido de la apariencia de los dos chicos.

Supongo que lo mismo que a nosotros- dijo Aby soltando un bostezo.

Mejor vámonos si queremos conseguir puesto en la playa- dijo Eliot sonrojado.

30 minutos después:

Seis chicos caminaban por una playa muy bien cuidada y con bastante vegetación –valla que esto es hermoso!- dijo Fabia asombrada de lo que veía.

Lástima que Dan y Runo no hayan venido con nosotros- dijo Alice admirando el agua cristalina.

Ah a Dan se le antojo quedarse en los deslizadores y Runo decidió acompañarlo- dijo Eliot sin darle importancia.

Mientras en la pista de deslizadores:

Dan miraba como niño de cinco años los vehículos que eran parecidos a unas motocicletas pero no tenían ruedas si no propulsores de aire caliente que daban velocidad a los vehículos –quiero montar uno ya!- decía con ansias mientras la peli azul escogía un deslizador –quiero este!- dijo señalando uno rojo con detalles en dorado el castaño.

Bien entonces yo me llevo este- dijo la peli azul escogiendo uno blanco con detalles en celeste.

Bien vamos!- dijo Dan montando el suyo mientras un castaño lo observaba divertido.

Valla algo me dice que ese chico se estrellara más pronto de lo que parece- dijo sonriente.

BIEN!- decía mientras arrancaba el vehículo a toda velocidad Dan arranco con todo lo que pudo y empezó manejar pero al llegar a la primera curva –aahh! Esto no cruza!- dijo mientras salía de la pista y el deslizador era atrapado por una cerca pero la velocidad fue tanta que dan salió disparado por los aires cayendo sobre cierto castaño.

Lo sabia…- dijo con una mano sobre la cabeza y Dan encima.

Perdone!- dijo el ojirojo incorporándose lo mas rápido que pudo.

No hay problema- respondió el hombre levantándose.

Yo soy Gilbert, Gilbert Nigthgray- dijo cortésmente el hombre.

Daniel, Daniel Kuso- dijo ofreciendo su mano a lo que el castaño le dio la suya –pero mejor diga me Dan señor Nigthgray- dijo cortésmente (N/A: O: dan es cortés! XD).

Pues tu a mi Gilbert- dijo dando una sonrisa –quieres que te enseñe a driblar en un deslizador? Parece que tu amiga lo hace muy bien- dijo señalando a Runo que conducía tranquilamente en la pista.

Claro se lo agradecería mucho!- dijo con ánimo *que decepción Runo lo hace mejor que yo… y asi quiero que se fije en mi* pensó para sí.

En la playa:

Tres chicas se encontraban recostadas en el suelo debajo de una gran sombrilla teniendo una animada charla –jajajaja tienes razón Fabia con solo desearlo los chicos ya están comiendo de nuestras manos- dijo divertida la peliblanca que llevaba puesto un traje de baño de dos piezas color totalmente negro de lo más sencillo dejando a la vista un colgante de cristal rojo y dentro de este un pétalo de rosa negro.

Y esos tres tontos cuanto tardaran? Ya tengo mucha sed!- se quejo Fabia que llevaba un traje de baño color blanco de dos piezas con detalles en amarillo.

Jajajaja Fabia…- dijo Alice que llevaba un traje de baño de dos piezas color morado que dejaba ver los tatuajes a ambos lados de su cuerpo que ahora iban en perfecta armonía haciendo de su cuerpo una bella obra de arte señalando detrás de ella.

Quien es tonto- dijo un peli gris con dos piñas coladas en sus manos.

Tu, tu eres mi tonto- dijo mirando al moreno.

Aja si si- dijo entregándole una de las bebidas a la chica y recostándose a su lado.

Amor!- dijo Eliot mostrando dos copas con coctel en sus manos, este se acerco a la peliblanca entrego una de las copas y se sentó a su lado.

La chica miro detenidamente la copa y la olio después –tiene alcohol cierto?- pregunto desganada.

Si- respondió el rubio como si nada.

Soy menor de edad sabes?- dijo la ojiazul recostándose encima del rubio.

Y que con eso? Yo comencé beber a los catorce- dijo incitando a la chica a tomar.

Nunca antes me habías dejado tomar alcohol- dijo mirando con ironía al rubio.

Toma y mas nada- dijo el rubio sintiéndose derrotado.

Alice- dijo Shun acercándose a ella con un helado de chocolate en su mano.

Y para ti?- pregunto la chica notando la ausencia de otro helado o alguna bebida en su mano.

El pelinegro solo se acerco a la chica y le dio un pequeño y tierno beso en sus labios –con eso me basta- dijo sonriendo.

JA!- grito una peliblanca en medio de la calma –gane la apuesta! Paga amorcito!- dijo la chica victoriosa.

Ya estas borracha Aby?- dijo el rubio evadiendo el asunto *rayos aquí van mis últimos 2000 créditos del mes!* pensó esperando lograr evadir a la chica.

Idiota no pienses que escaparas…- dijo con un aura sombría a su alrededor.

Está bien! Está bien!- dijo sacando unos billetes de su bolsillo –aquí están 2000 créditos ni más ni menos- dijo el rubio entregando el dinero.

Que fue eso?- dijo Ren con una gotita en la cabeza.

En la pista de deslizadores:

Bien parece que ya le agarras el truco!- decía Gilbert desde un puesto de observación con un comunicador.

Bien aumentare la velocidad!- dijo Dan acelerando el deslizador.

Ve con cuidado que puedes caer igual que la primera vez- dijo en tono burlón Gilbert.

Tranquilo!- dijo mientras driblaba a toda velocidad en una curva.

Oye! Creo que ya lo dominas!- dijo aplaudiendo el castaño.

En la playa: era ya hora de comer mientras un pelinegro y un rubio montaban un asador cuatro jóvenes jugaban alegremente en el agua –Ren debería de ayudar- dijo un pelinegro con fastidio.

Si quieres ve con ellos yo puedo solo- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

Oye Shun- gritaba una peliblanca mientras corría hacia los dos hombres.

Si?- respondió el susodicho.

Si quieres ve con los demás yo me quedare con Eliot- dijo la chica abrazando al rubio.

No importa quiero ayudar- dijo Shun.

Ve…- dijo Aby cerrando su mano en un puño.

Está bien! Iré!- dijo mientras corría al agua.

Si que das miedo- decía Eliot correspondiendo el abrazo de Aby.

Pues así me amas- dijo la peliblanca burlona *hace tiempo que no sonreía así* pensó estrechando el abrazo.

Oye Alice mira quien viene- dijo Ren señalando al pelinegro que entraba al agua.

Que hacen?- pregunto este mientras entraba al agua.

No mucho- dijo Ren recostándose y comenzando a flotar en las tranquilas aguas.

Entonces qué les parece si jugamos voleibol?- dijo el pelinegro.

No tengo ganas de jugar- dijo Fabia con pereza.

La apoyo- dijo Alice en el mismo tono.

Ok entonces Shun por que no jugamos nosotros futbol?- pregunto Ren saltando sobre el pelinegro.

De acuerdo pero bájate!- dijo el pelinegro hundiéndose.

Bien!- dijo el moreno bajándose del pelinegro.

Unos minutos después se veía a unos chicos hablando con otros para empezar a jugar –tienen suerte en mi equipo faltan dos!- dijo un niño rubio de ojos esmeralda dándoles la mano.

Bien soy Ren- se presento el peligris.

Y yo Shun- el pelinegro.

Bien yo soy Oz- dijo el niño sonriendo.

Bien que dicen comenzamos?- dijo un chico que se acercaba a los tres jóvenes.

Bien- dijo el rubio para comenzar.

Quiero ver!- chillo Fabia sentándose en una silla de extensión.

Yo también!- dijo Alice apartando a la peliazul por que la silla de al lado ya la ocupaba una chica morena de cabello azabache y ojos azules con un cabello extremadamente largo que vestía un traje de baño rojo de una pieza.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que el equipo de los tres chicos alcanzara la puntuación necesaria para la victoria –fue fácil!- dijo el rubio mientras miraba la morena en la silla y la saludaba alegremente.

Estúpido sirviente- musito para sí con una sonrisa.

Oigan! A comer!- dijo una peliblanca que se acercaba al lugar del pequeño partido.

Gracias por el juego- dijo Shun yendo donde Alice –vamos a comer- dijo para ir con esta donde la peliblanca.

Nos vemos- dijo Ren imitando a Shun.

Esos eran los que llevan a la cadena mi querida Alice- dijo el rubio a la morena que estaba en la silla.

Y que te han parecido estúpido sirviente?- pregunto esta con una sonrisa.

Débiles será fácil- dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de la morena.

Prox cap: alas negras del abismo; una voluntad de Oz.

**Hasta aquí el capi! Espero les haya gustado opinen si otra cosa estos días me pasare por los fic para dejar rewiews a mis favoritos esperen mi opinión n.n nos vemos!.**


	9. cap9

! :D perdón por no cumplir mi palabra en el cap pasado pero se me daño la pc y acaba de volver hoy a la vida T.T bueno en fin después de tanta espera :( ya hoy puedo actualizar y cumpliré mi promesa! :D

Gracias a sakari-san por su fiel rewiew de todos lo caps n.n

Sin más que decir a leer!

Cap9: alas negras del abismo; una voluntad de Oz.

Débiles será fácil- dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de la morena.

En la pista:

Bien muchas gracias- decía Dan bajando del deslizador –Runo vayamos a almorzar si?- dijo a la chica que se quitaba un casco que usaba por seguridad.

De acuerdo- dijo está volviendo a arreglar su cabello en dos coletas.

Porque no vienen conmigo? Conozco un buen sitio- dijo Gilbert invitando a los dos jóvenes.

No importa después de comer volveremos tranquilo- dijo Dan dando una sonrisa al hombre.

Insisto vengan- dijo tomando a Dan y a Runo y llevándoselos a rastras.

En la playa:

Alice pasaba con un plato por el frente de Eliot quien con un gran cubierto tomaba un pedazo de carne otro de pollo y otro de chuletas de puerco asados y Aby ponía ensalada y pan en los platos.

Valla!- decía Fabia quien veía el plato –Eliot sí que sabe cocinar! Esto parce un banquete para un rey!- decía mientras se llevaba el primer pedazo de carne a la boca.

En verdad que se ve delicioso- decía Ren que le llevaba un refresco a la chica.

Gracias- dijo tomando el vaso y pasándole un plato que había a su lado a Ren.

Alice!- Llamaba un pelinegro sentado en la arena a la chica.

Esta se sentó a su lado y comenzaron a comer a gustos.

Con Dan y Runo:

Estos dos acompañados por Gilbert –bien es aquí- dijo señalando un café de dos pisos con una terraza al aire libre.

Valla debe de ser caro!- dijo Dan viendo el establecimiento.

No lo es yo invito- dijo invitándolos a entrar.

Pero- fue interrumpida la chica.

Pero nada- dijo el hombre entrando y llevándolos a la terraza.

Después de sentarlos en una mesa para dos se excuso con que había olvidado algo en la pista les dio algo de dinero y se fue –valla… me parece algo extraño ese tipo- dijo Runo suspirando.

A mí me cae bien- dijo Dan tomando el menú en la mesa.

Lástima que tenga que borrarlos el castaño me callo bien- decía Gilbert quien salía del café.

Jajajaja te encariñaste con el chico?- se escucho una voz en su cabeza.

Por dios Raven que te pasa? Sabes que solo fingí- dijo obstinado.

Ja! No lo sé no me convences de nada- resonó de nuevo la voz en su cabeza.

Aunque no puedo negar que tengo mis dudas sobre los objetivos de mi amo Oz pero si así el lo desea borrare la existencia del mundo entero- dijo fríamente mientras cerraba su mano derecha en un puño.

Que acaso empiezas a ablandarte Gilbert?-dijo la voz en su cabeza.

Quien sabe es que el amo a cambiado tanto- dijo mirando al piso.

Solo asegúrate de cumplir tus órdenes- dijo la voz suavemente.

Lo intentare-.

En la playa:

Bien eso estuvo de- decía un pelinegro antes de ser interrumpido.

Qué bien que hayas disfrutado porque no creo que haya otra comida para ti- dijo un niño rubio que se acercaba lentamente hacia el lugar.

Oz?- pregunto Ren extrañado por las palabras del niño.

Tu…- intervino Eliot mientras se levantaba de su lugar –váyanse- dijo a los chicos detrás de el mientras se acercaba a Aby.

No estarás pensando en?- dijo Aby mirando fijamente al chico frente a ella –prometiste que no la usarías mas… sabes que podría causar una tragedia tanto para nosotros como para ellos- dijo dando un paso atrás.

Sabes que necesito la espada para ganar esta batalla Aby además… puede que no vuelva a tener otra oportunidad de destrozar a ese bastardo- dijo acorralando a la chica –ahora me disculpo por no cumplir mi promesa pero volveré a usar mi espada del juicio mi Data Drain- dijo arrancando el colgante en el cuello de la chica de un tirón y este se convirtió inmediatamente en una carta.

Idiota- musito la peliblanca mirando al piso –solo no desgastes tu existencia por usar ese monstro- dijo dándose vuelta y empezando a caminar.

Estas segura de dejarlo?- se escucho una voz calmada en su cabeza.

Esta cegado por la venganza Innis además te recuerdo que Skeith tiene influencia sobre el- dijo secamente mientras en su mente aparecía la imagen de un reloj de bolsillo dorado en su cabeza –me pregunto que habrá de especial en esa melodía para que lo calme de esa manera-.

Ustedes también- dijeron el rubio mientras de su bolsillo sacaba una esfera y sus pupilas se encogían.

Es esa aura!- dijo Alice exaltada mientras veía la inmensa aura sombría y rodeada de muerte alrededor del rubio.

Bien si no se van no me hare responsable por lo que aquí pase- dijo volteándose a la posición del rubio.

Mátalos a todos!- se escucho una voz algo tenebrosa en su mente.

Bien skeith a por ellos- dijo mientras en su cara se formaba una sonrisa psicópata.

En ese mismo instante el cielo se nublo y relámpagos caían en la zona –asa que esa es la famosa distorsión que puede causar este monstro- dijo una morena que veía de lejos los acontecimientos del lugar.

Campo bakugan abierto!- grito el rubio lanzando el bakugan en sus manos –skeith mátalos!- grito mientras aquella bestia de aspecto demoniaco surgía de la nada al campo (N/A: ya deben de saber cómo es pero por si las dudas tiene una cabeza totalmente circular con dos cuernos que sobresalen hacia atrás formando otro circulo tres ojos ordenados en triangulo de color rojo sangre sus brazos son delgados hasta casi llegar a sus manos donde se empiezan a tornar más grandes y sus piernas son puntiagudas no tiene pies si no que terminan en puntas y de sus rodillas sobresalen dos cuernos mas.. es difícil de describir exactamente en google sale tal cual es el más sencillo por ahora el que tiene una guadaña más sencilla).

Vamos mi querida Alice lo hare por ti- dijo calmado Oz mientras sacaba un bakugan de darkus y lo lanzaba –vamos Black Rabbit surge- dijo mientras el gran conejo salía a escena (es el mismo conejo sangriento de pandora hearts xd era de esperar).

Qué rayos porque quiero llorar- musito Alice mientras empezaba a sentirse mareada.

Oh por dios!- se escucho una voz femenina un poco aguda en su cabeza –mi querido skeith! Porque has acabado así?- se escuchaba esa voz en la cabeza de Alice mientras esta empezaba a derramar las primeras lagrimas que usaban su mejilla derecha como pasarela –por qué, que te han hecho?- dijo de nuevo la voz mientras Alice solo derramaba las lagrimas por su ojo derecho.

De repente los cabellos de Alice empezaron a tornarse rojos –Alice?- susurro cierto pelinegro que observaba preocupado a la chica.

Sácame de aquí… por favor sácame de aquí- dijo la chica que ahora derramaba lagrimas por ambos ojos pero estas lagrimas no eran comunes ya que las de su ojo izquierdo eran negras y las del derecho eran blancas.

Está bien- dijo este sin extrañarse de lo que le había pasado a la chica ya que antes lo había visto, tomo la mano de Alice y empezó a correr hacia un punto incierto de la playa.

Bien yo comienzo- dijo Eliot sacando una carta –poder activado! Guadaña x!- grito mientras la guadaña aparecía de la nada en las manos de el bakugan.

Poder activado! Guadaña carmesí!- grito Oz mientras en las del conejo aparecía su respectiva guadaña.

Bien poder activado! Cañón de materia!- dijo mientras skeith apuntaba su mano libre en dirección a el conejo y de esta empezaban a salir un montón de bolas de energía negra rodeadas de dos anillos verdes cada una.

Si así vas a jugar… poder activado cadenas del abismo!- dijo mientras el conejo alzaba sus manos y del suelo salían infinidad de cadenas con afiladas puntas.

De repente las cadenas y los orbes de energía empezaron a bailar una hermosa danza en medio del campo de batalla y estas se enredaban y chocaban entre sí.

Mejor vámonos- dijo Ren quien se llevo a Fabia con él.

Tu maldito mocoso pagaras por todo el daño que has hecho- dijo Eliot que sacaba otra carta –poder activado corte de sombras!- grito mientras el bakugan se abalanzaba contra su oponente y levantaba su guadaña, el conejo interpuso la suya para defenderse pero con un simple toque rompió la guadaña del conejo y empezó a propinarle varios impactos con la guadaña a gran velocidad.

Qué rayos!- dijo el niño aterrorizado de la fuerza con la que el demonio ataco al conejo –detente!- suplico viendo como el conejo seguía siendo golpeado cada vez con mayor frecuencia -crees que con esto curaras todos sus traumas? Al contrario solo le darás otro- dijo con esperanzas de que frenara el ataque.

Cállate!- grito mientras alzaba una carta al aire –prepárate para ser juzgado por uno de los ocho de la corte poder activado! Data Drain!- dijo mientras en el brazo derecho de skeith empezaban a aparecer luces.

Con Shun y Alice:

No eres Alice cierto?- pregunto a la chica que lloraba desconsoladamente a un lado de este.

No- dijo la chica con cabellos rojos y ojos del mismo color –tu amiga esta aquí pero en estos momentos es como si estuviera dormida…- dijo mientras miraba al piso.

Y quien eres?- pregunto mirando a la chica.

Si lo supieras me odiarías- dijo la chica secamente.

Y por qué habría de preocuparte eso?- dijo cortante el moreno.

Pues… ettooo… pooor…- decía mientras sus mejillas se tornaban carmesí.

Dilo por qué?-.

Pues porque me gustas!- dijo la chica mientras se lanzaba sobre el chico dándole un suave beso en los labios.

Este solo abrió los ojos como plato de la sorpresa pero al hacerlo pudo notar algo que le perturbo mucho.

Eres AIDA…- dijo separando el beso.

Si…- dijo bajando su mirada la chica se acerco a Shun que veía estático como las burbujas negras que brotaban de su espalda tomaban forma en las grandes alas negras de la otra vez –puedo quedarme así por un momento? Solo será un minuto- dijo abrazando al pelinegro y apoyando su frente en el abdomen del chico.

Haz lo que quieras…- dijo desviando la mirada *que es esto tan frio que siento?* pensaba mientras veía el cielo todavía nublado por esa batalla.

Que tengo que hacer…- dijo estrechando el abrazo –que tengo que hacer para que me ames- pregunto sorprendiendo al chico con la pregunta *acéptame dame el cuerpo de tu amiga ámame!* pensaba esta.

Con Dan y Runo:

Ambos chicos salían del gran café muy apegados platicando animadamente.

Está bien es ahora o nunca- dijo un castaño que los veía a lo lejos.

Oigan!- grito un castaño que se acercaba a ellos tranquilamente.

Gilbert!- grito Dan con muchos ánimos.

Espero les haya gustado la comida- dijo animadamente.

Si estu- estaba diciendo pero este no continúo al sentir un gran impacto justo en el medio del estomago –ugh!- fue lo único que pudo proferir antes de caer inconsciente por el impacto propinado por el mayor.

Dan!- grito runo horrorizada por lo que había visto.

Lo siento, pero ordenes son ordenes- dijo secamente mientras entregaba el castaño a Runo –si salen de esta aseguro que será más felices que nunca- dijo mientras sacaba un bakugan de su camisa –bakugan surge! Vamos Raven- dijo mientras lanzaba la esfera al aire y de esta surgía un gran cuervo con ojos teñidos de sangre –poder activado! Alas negras del abismo!- dijo mientras el cuervo batía sus alas y debajo de los dos jóvenes se formaba un portal negro que los arrastraba a los dos.

Continuara…

Prox cap: propagación, la bestia adquiere consciencia.

Bueno hasta aquí el cap por hoy espero les haya gustado opinen y como dije cumpliré mi palabra esta vez sí! n.n


	10. cap10

Perdón por el retraso estaba en exámenes pero ahora ya salí y tengo dos meses para continuar los fic n.n

Bueno gracias a los que han leído el fic hasta ahora aquí les dejo el cap10 espero les guste.

Cap10: propagación, la bestia adquiere consciencia.

Lo siento, pero ordenes son ordenes- dijo secamente mientras entregaba el castaño a Runo –si salen de esta aseguro que será más felices que nunca- dijo mientras sacaba un bakugan de su camisa –bakugan surge! Vamos Raven- dijo mientras lanzaba la esfera al aire y de esta surgía un gran cuervo con ojos teñidos de sangre –poder activado! Alas negras del abismo!- dijo mientras el cuervo batía sus alas y debajo de los dos jóvenes se formaba un portal negro que los arrastraba a los dos.

En la playa:

Para!- gritaba el chico que veía como su bakugan era golpeado sin piedad alguna por aquel demonio (.

Que idiotez dejar que skeith tome el control así… será mejor que lo detenga antes de que haga algo de lo que se arrepentirá- decía un chico de cabellos azules que observaba desde lejos la batalla.

Por dios Eliot… que te está pasando…- decía Aby mirando un reloj de bolsillo en su mano.

Se acabo! Poder activado! DATA DRAIN!- grito Eliot mientras su bakugan soltaba al conejo y empezaba a acumular una gran cantidad de energía en su brazo derecho.

MAGUS!- se escucho un grito mientras de la nada salía una silueta un poco sencilla (miren mi perfil o busquen en google magus the propagation para ver una foto de este n.n no se cómo describirlo) y empujaba a skeith haciendo que este perdiera la concentración de energía en su brazo.

Qué?- grito Eliot enfurecido.

Basta Eliot sabes bien que hacer esto no solucionara las cosas además el autor original de todo esto no es este niño es Ovan y lo sabes- dijo el hombre de largos cabellos azules como el mar ojos verdes tés blanca y delgado con unos tatuajes en sus mejillas de color azul vistiendo un abrigo amarillo con detalles verdes y debajo una camiseta negra con un pantalón blanco.

Khun! Que quieres?- grito viendo al chico.

Quiero que dejes ir al niño- dijo despreocupado Khun.

Este pequeño bastardo es culpable de gran parte de su sufrimiento… no puedo perdonarlo- dijo Eliot mirando con desprecio al niño.

Entiendo que quieras protegerla pero este niño solo es otra víctima!- dijo Khun gritando a Eliot.

Si estas de su lado entonces también te matare!- dijo Eliot enviando a skeith a atacar.

Poder activado! PROPAGACION!- dijo el peli azul mientras en el campo empezaba a soplar una fuerte tempestad de viento y magus se iluminaba color dorado (N/A: magus es de ventus pero los 8 bakuganes de AINA se salen completamente de lo de los colores XD) y cuando todo volvió a la normalidad skeith y B-rabit ya eran esferas de nuevo –bien hecho amigo- dijo Khun mientras magus volvía a ser una esfera.

No puedes detener el despertar del terror- musito Eliot para luego caer desmallado.

Son tal para cual… a pesar de que él no lo demuestre… el también lleva una carga consigo… él y skeith se parecen mucho… ambos rotos y usados degradados a no poder mas los dos sienten aprecio por el mismo hombre y rencor por el que lo mato… y más aun ambos desean protegerlas… Haseo… aun no entiendo que les has visto… pero… Aby está en buenas manos.

En algún lugar del mundo:

Dan! Dan! Despierta!- rogaba Runo al castaño que estaba inconsciente en sus piernas.

Estos dos se encontraban en un negro vacio inmenso con piso blanco y húmedo alrededor de ellos muchos juguetes rotos flotando a su alrededor.

Mama cinco minutos más…- decía el castaño medio dormido.

Idiota- dijo la chica mientras derramaba una lagrima y lo recostaba contra su pecho.

Ojala despertara así a diario…- dijo Dan esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Con un gran golpe en tu estomago?- pregunto la chica bromeando para tratar de olvidar su tristeza.

No contigo a mi lado… abrazándome como ahora… olvidándonos del mundo en un momento en el que solo existamos los dos.

La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario.

Quien anda ahí?- se escucho una voz masculina a lo lejos.

De la nada salió un hombre alto de al menos unos 20 años blanco de cabellos alborotados color blanco y ojos dorados –quien eres?- pregunto Dan viendo a aquel hombre.

Señor Anubias?- pregunto Runo asombrada.

Señorita misaki?- respondió este.

Se conocen?- dijo dan desconcertado.

Claro! El va todos los días al café de mis padres, y además como conversamos a diario el señor me ayuda en matemáticas y ciencias, es maestro.

Me haces sonar como un viejo Runo- dijo Anubias un poco decepcionado.

Para ser joven tiene muchas canas no?- dijo Dan mirando el cabello del hombre.

Mocoso insolente- dijo Anubias con una gotita en la cabeza.

Y bien como llego usted aquí?- pregunto Dan viendo el desolado lugar en que estaban.

Pues… no lo sé- dijo pensativo el hombre de blancos cabellos.

Además de viejo… idiota genial- dijo Dan ofendiendo a el hombre.

Oye podrías decirle a tu novio que sea mas respetuoso?- dijo Anubias a runo que solo se sonrojo por las palabras.

Nosotros no somos novios!- grito Dan inmaduramente cosa que a Runo no le agrado mucho.

Idiota- musito esta mientras echaba a correr.

Ah? RUNO? ESPERA!- grito este mientras la chica se alejaba en el gran vacío.

Valla que eres idiota… en realidad que no sabes tratar a una dama cierto?- dijo Anubias mirando hacia arriba.

Pero porque ella…- pregunto Dan desconcertado.

Porque le dolió idiota… ahora que esperas ve tras ella!- dijo Anubias empujando a Dan.

Pero que le dire!- pregunto mientras echaba a correr.

Lo que te salga del corazón!- dijo mientras veía al chico alejarse –ahhh… valla que es raro el mundo, que le habrá visto ella a ese chico… en realidad que es un idiota- decía mientras se sentaba –aunque que puedo hablar yo de idiotas si…- decía en el mismo lugar.

Qué gran idiota Dan Kuso! Qué GRAN IDIOTA ERES!- gritaba Runo mientras corría desatada en llanto.

La chica seguía corriendo hasta que cierta cosa interrumpió su paso.

Era una gran espada negra con filo de color violeta (parecida a la de Ichigo de bleach pero esta era un poco ondulada) –señorita a donde va usted- dijo un hombre de capa negra.

Quien eres?- pregunto Runo retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos.

Alguien que te desea- dijo de manera seductora mientras se acercaba a ella.

Aléjate!- decía esta mientras el hombre la tomaba en sus brazos.

Tranquila no te hare nada-.

En la metrópolis de la muerte:

En un bar iba entrando un rubio y se acerco a un hombre en la barra –tu eres Reik?- dijo un chico rubio de ojos café con sus cabellos caídos muy parecidos a los de cierta peli naranja con sus vestimentas acostumbradas.

Si quien pregunta- dijo con un tono amenazante el hombre en la barra.

Seguramente me recuerdas como Masquerade- dijo sentándose al lado del hombre.

A si la otra chica que trajimos aquel día- dijo dando aires despreocupados.

La insolencia por favor- dijo este llamando al cantinero.

Que desea?- dijo el hombre.

Dos copas de ron por favor- pidió el rubio –bien tengo algo muy interesante que decirte- dijo en un tono intrigante.

Bien te escucho- dijo mientras tomaba una de las copas que el cantinero había puesto en la barra.

Vengo de parte de Ovan, el te quiere muerto por tu fracaso en la recuperación de la cadena de ADN, movilizo a los otros 11 asesinos de la elite que quedan para buscarte- dijo el rubio dando un trago a su copa.

11? Que si me sacan no quedaban 12?- pregunto el pelinegro desconcertado.

El numero 13 ya fue neutralizado- dijo el rubio sin preocupación –y ahora te están buscando a ti, te propongo un trato trabaja para mí y me encargare de los 11 asesinos con mis propias manos- dijo tomando un sorbo de su copa.

Jajajaja y que te hace pensar que podras?- dijo despectivo el pelinegro.

El rubio solo saco una esfera morada con blanco hueso y rojo de su abrigo –que haces tú con eso?- dijo Reik espantado al ver la esfera.

Cortesía de tu amigo Ovan- dijo Masquerade con una sonrisa macabra –y bien? Una vez los 11 estén vencidos no puede movilizar a los 8 de la corte en la situación actual- dijo tentadoramente –te propongo demos un golpe de estado juntos- dijo finalmente despertando el interés de Reik.

Me parece que por fin esto se pone interesante- dijo Reik empezando a sonreír.

Con Alice y Shun:

La chica seguía abrazando a Shun quien estaba ya algo incomodo por el abrazo –dime… que tiene ella?- dijo bajando la mirada la chica.

Es algo difícil de explicar… el problema es… que no se a cual quiero en realidad… aunque me incomode… me gusta esta sensación que tengo cuando estas cerca… pero… sigo amando a Alice… no se… a cual amo en verdad…- dijo causando el sonrojo de la chica.

Se me acabo el tiempo- dijo está dando un suave y breve beso al pelinegro para soltar el abrazo y caer desmayada mientras volvía a la normalidad.

Shun?- decía Alice medio dormida –que paso?-.

Tranquila todo está bien duerme tranquila- dijo esta mientras la tomaba en sus brazos y la recostaba contra su cuerpo para que esta cayera dormida –no se… a cual amo- susurro para sí.

Con Dan, Runo y Anubias:

El hombre de la capucha ya tenía a Runo recostada en el suelo cuando de repente se ocasiono de la nada un gran choque contra su espada haciendo que este se parara de encima de la chica y se pusiera en guardia –aléjate de mi chica- dijo dan apuntando una de sus espadas al hombre.

Niñato nunca te dijeron que es peligroso jugar con cuchillos?- dijo despreocupado.

Aléjate de mi hermosa Runo o te mato- dijo el castaño firme mientras la chica solo observaba atónita.

Ja! Piensa bien tus amenazas!- dijo mientras levantaba su espada para atacar pero fue detenida por una pequeña espada marrón con tres hojas en vez de una.

Cielo roto- se escucho decir al chico con capucha negra un poco más bajo que el de la espada –basta blandiung- dijo mandando a el hombre a volar –no debemos pelear hasta que nuestra señora lo ordene-.

Maldita sea contigo kitie- dijo el hombre para voltearse y retirarse con el otro chico.

Runo estas bien?- dijo volteando y yendo hacia la chica.

No me toques- respondió está enojada.

Perdón- dijo el castaño bajando la cabeza –y la verdad Runo es que te amo desde hace mucho desde aquel día en que jugamos en el parque por primera vez me has gustado mucho y siempre he querido tener el honor de decir que eres mi hermosa Runo y que yo soy tuyo…- dijo el castaño acercándose a la chica –lo siento si te lastime-.

Idiota… te amo…- dijo esta abrazando fuertemente al chico.

Estoy perdonado?- dijo Dan sonriendo.

Claro que si- dijo esta mientras daba un suave y tierno beso al chico que luego se torno en uno más apasionado.

Mejor volvamos con el viejo para planear como salir de aquí- dijo Dan mientras tomaba su mano y comenzaba a caminar en dirección a Anubias.

Ayudame Anubias por favor!- se escucho alrededor.

Esa voz de nuevo- dijo mientras empezaba a recordar.

**Flash back**

Aunbias! Ayuda- se escucho decir una voz en el paruque.

El profesor Anubias iba de camino como de costumbre a la cafetería de los misaki para tomar su café de las 6:00 P.M. y charlar con esa agradable mesera mientras le ayudaba en sus deberes a cambio de un café gratis.

Qué es eso- dijo el hombre acercándose a unos arbustos de dónde provino la voz –que!-.

**Fin del flash back**

Después de eso no recuerdo nada, excepto que desperté aquí… y han pasado 5 años desde que entre aquí… pero ella… no ha cambiado en nada…- dijo poniendo una mano en su cabeza.

Continuara…

Prox cap: una luz en toda esta obscuridad.

Espero les haya gustado hasta aquí por hoy opinen y para mañana subiré un nuevo fic! :D


	11. cap11

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Bueno perdón por el retraso definitivamente el internet no está de mi lado e.e pero por fin les traigo el otro cap espero les guste n.n

Les recuerdo que sigo poniendo las imágenes en mi perfil la próxima imagen será de innis n.n o pueden buscarla en google si no les sale poniendo los nombres completos prueben poniendo el nombre y hack al final por ejemplo innis hack pero para los que quieran evitarse este trabajo les pondré las imágenes en mi perfil n.n cuando termine con las de estos 8 personajes pondré una de Eliot y una de Aby ya que ya hice sus dibujos n.n

Gracias a Sakari-san por su fiel rewiew

Sin más que decir a leer!

Cap11: una luz en toda esta obscuridad.

Después de eso no recuerdo nada, excepto que desperté aquí… y han pasado 5 años desde que entre aquí… pero ella… no ha cambiado en nada…- dijo poniendo una mano en su cabeza.

Rápido antes de que vuelvan…- se escucho decir en la cabeza de Anubias a una voz de una niña menor.

No creo que me convenga por ayudarte mira como termine! Perdido durante 5 años aquí!- dijo Anubias al viento.

Nunca has pensado que la solución a todo era hacerme caso 5 años atrás cuando caíste aquí?- volvió a sonar la voz en su cabeza.

Pero solo dices idioteces- dijo Anubias.

Solo busca tu luz en toda esta obscuridad- dijo de manera soñadora la voz en su cabeza.

Por que repites eso todo el tiempo…- dijo Anubias de manera seca.

Eso es lo que dijo la linda chica de tus sueños no es asi?- dijo esta voz haciendo que Anubias se exaltara.

Como sabes tú de eso!- grito algo ruborizado.

No puedes ocultarme nada! Jiji- decía pícaramente aquella voz mientras Anubias empezaba a recordar.

**Flash Back **

Anu-kun…- decía una chica delgada alta de piel blanca y cabellos negros largos hasta los pies que cubrían su rostro sin dejar ver su cara solo una triste sonrisa en esos delicados labios que ella portaba esta vestía un sencillo vestido blanco de tirantes y ambos estaban en una pradera parados uno en frente del otro mirándose fijamente y el viento soplaba fuertemente jugueteando con los cabellos de ambos –busca la luz en toda esta obscuridad…- decía la chica para soltar una lagrima y luego besarlo.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Después de eso siempre despierto… he tenido ese sueño durante 6 años seguidos- susurro para sí mismo.

Jajaja, ves? Claro que lo recuerdas… nunca te has preguntado… que significa ese sueño?- dijo curiosa la voz en su cabeza.

Son solo tonterías- dijo Anubias.

Anu-kun por favor ayúdame solo cree en la esperanza que puede traer ese sueño…- dijo la voz.

Porque me hace dudar?* pensó mientras en su interior sentí un gran calor.

Abrázame tu también Anu-kun- dijo esa voz tan inocente mientras en frente de el una luz un poco opaca aparecía tomando una forma de una pequeña esfera –tómame…- dijo la voz.

Maldita chiquilla- dijo tomando la pequeña luz en sus manos para que la pequeña esfera dejara de brillar –esta cosa es uno de esos famosos bakugan?- dijo observando la pequeña esfera.

Jijijiji!- río pícaramente las esfera –ahora yo puedo sacarte de aquí! solo di mi nombre- dijo de manera inocente la pequeña esfera –es darkus mágica- dijo la pequeña esfera.

Darkus mágica…-repitió desconcertado Anubias.

Déjamelo a mí!- dijo de manera animada la esfera mientras esta saltaba de las manos de Anubias tomando la forma de una especie de bruja con una gran armadura que cubría por completo su cuerpo y un largo cabello de color rojo con ojos violetas y su respectivo sombrero de bruja sosteniendo una guadaña sin mucho diseño solo un palo y la hoja –darkus mágica también conocida como la cazadora de almas a sus ordenes AMO- dijo usando un tono un poco seductor en esta última palabra.

Aaahhhh!- dijo Anubias exaltado por la palabra que había mencionado la chica en frente de el (N/A: este bakugan tiene aproximadamente el tamaño de un humano adulto y de hecho parece una chica con un cosplay esto es solo para hacer sufrir a Anubias así que no nos dejemos llevar por esa apariencia).

Jeje veamos si aun sigo en forma!- dijo la chica echando a volar.

Ehh! Oye! Tienes falda!- dijo Anubias sonrojado a más no poder.

Echi!- dijo la chica picando un ojo mientras alzaba su guadaña y abría un portal en el aire –entra aquí y saldrás de este lugar allí vienen así que volveré a ser una esfera! Llámame si me necesitas Anu-kun- dijo volviendo a ser esfera.

Eso si fue escandaloso…- dijo suspirando y guardando la esfera en un bolsillo de su camiseta.

Señor Anubias!- gritaba Dan que corria tomado de la mano con Runo.

Larguémonos…- dijo Anubias de manera serena mientras se adentraba en el portal con una serena sonrisa.

Vamos!- dijeron ambos corriendo al portal.

En el palacio de la metrópolis del espejismo:

Y Aby?- dijo Atoli con preocupación mientras atendía a Eliot y a Oz que estaban en cama.

No lo sé no la halle y al parecer el Data Drain volvió con su guardiana original en forma de colgante encontré a la chica de la cadena y otro chico con ella y los otros dos solo los encontré en la entrada- dijo Khun sentado en el extremo de la habitación junto a una ventana mirando por ella el exterior del palacio.

Eso quiere decir que todavía faltan 3- dijo preocupada Atoli.

Con todo respeto mi señora pero ahora la prioridad no son los dos niñatos extraviados… después del emperador de la muerte mi próxima prioridad será la princesa del espejismo- dijo Khun mirando por la ventana.

Por favor Khun con innis en sus manos ya Aby se puede clasificar como la reina del espejismo y yo como una vieja sin ningún valor- dijo serenamente Atoli.

Mi reina mientras usted no muera aun sin tener a innis usted seguirá siendo la reina y Aby la princesa- dijo Khun algo despectivo.

Por favor mi querido Khun que seas un mujeriego no quiere decir que tengas que seducir a esta 17 años mayor…- dijo la rubia con calma –aun cuando mi marido murió jure serle fiel por la eternidad- dijo rechazando completamente al peli azul.

Aun con su edad considerable su belleza no marchita mi señora- dijo de manera seductora el chico –yo puedo proporcionarle mucho placer mi señora…-.

Considerable?- pregunto con un semblante sombrío que espanto al chico –maldito niñato tu darme placer a mi? En todo este tiempo he encontrado muchas formas de obtener placer que a ti te traumarían de por vida!- dijo ardiendo en furia.

Es toda una arpía! Auxilio!- decía desesperado el chico.

Además solo tengo 38 y dices considerable? Maldito frustrado! perro de segunda!- grito a punto de lanzarlo por la ventana –ahora espero que quede claro- dijo de una manera dulce y calmada.

S… s… si… se… seño… ra- dijo Khun azul del miedo para que la rubia volviera a su labor con los "heridos" –ella da miedo mucho miedo…- dijo por lo bajo.

Dijiste algo?- pregunto la rubia con un semblante totalmente obscuro y sus ojos eran dos destellos que fulminaban al chico.

Nada nada- dijo nerviosamente este.

En las afueras de la metrópolis del espejismo:

Aby ya será hora de volver no crees?- decía innis en la cabeza de la chica.

No quiero volver aun… quiero pensar un poco mas- dijo la chica de azules ojos.

Esconderte en mi santuario no te servirá de nada…-.

Por favor innis solo un poco mas- decía la chica que no tenía rastro de vida en sus opacos ojos.

De acuerdo pero no será más de media hora… Eliot debe de estar poniendo patas arriba la ciudad para encontrarte- dijo algo divertida la bakugan en aquella estructura en la que solo sobresalía una estatua de innis y un pequeño altar donde estaba recostada de lado mirando la estatua la chica de cabellos blancos.

No me lo recuerdes…- dijo enojada –sabes?- dijo tocando su cabello –dicen que llevo conmigo la maldición de la muerte…- dijo cerrando sus ojos –dicen que cuando nací no respiraba entonces mi padre pidió al patriarca de la muerte me dejara vivir entonces este dijo que a cambio de eso yo debería llevar la marca de la luna conmigo el resto de mi vida… se dice que a los 20 moriré a causa de mi cabello- dijo la chica.

No digas idioteces Aby… tú no tienes ninguna maldición… de hecho skeith te bendijo con semejante belleza- dijo un rubio detrás de ella.

Deberías de estar en cama- dijo la chica.

Tantos años cuidando de ti ya sé como escapar de tu madre además Khuni necesitara mas esa cama que yo- dijo divertido Eliot mientras se recostaba al lado de la chica y la abrazaba.

Idiota- dijo esta soltando una lágrima mientras que sus ojos recuperaban su brillo.

Te amo- dijo este –no morirás a los 20 esas son idioteces… solo tienen envidia de tu hermoso cabello- dijo tomándola por la cintura y enredándose entre sus largos cabellos haciendo que esta se estremeciera.

Púdrete en el infierno- dijo llorando la peliblanca.

Si es contigo a mi lado que me lleve el diablo- dijo a su oído –ya perdóname tonta- dijo poniéndose más serio.

Solo cállate y no me sueltes…- dijo la chica que volteo enredando aun mas su cabellera con el chico y deposito su cabeza en su pecho –te dije que no te desgastaras y mira tú muñeca…- dijo llorando y pues si el rubio tenía una gran quemadura en su muñeca derecha.

No es nada Aby…- mintió el rubio.

No es nada?- pregunto furica –sabes las consecuencias de una quemadura de Data Drain? Podrías perder la mano y mucho más! Esa cosa en estos momentos esta drenando tu existencia sin parar! Te dije que no lo usaras esa cosa solo trae caos y desgracia a quien lo tiene!- dijo golpeando al rubio fuertemente en la cara lo suficiente como para que este desprendiera un gran hilo de sangre desde sus labios.

Lo lamento lo que menos quise fue hacerte sufrir…- dijo ignorando el golpe que le propino la chica.

No soportas verla así cierto?* se escucho hablar a cierto demonio en la mente del rubio.

Que quieres? En estos momentos tu y yo no somos los mejores amigos* dijo el rubio furico.

Que aceptes el poder que te ofrezco* dijo para que luego el rubio se estremeciera.

Lárgate no es buen momento para discutir eso...* dijo para luego sentir como un gran dolor lo atravesaba.

Si no aceptas esa quemadura te consumirá poco a poco… con teste poder que te ofrezco podrás eliminar la brecha que tú mismo abriste en tu existencia* dijo de manera tentadora el demonio de la muerte.

En frente de ella no…* dijo el rubio dejando de sonreír.

No te arrepentirás…* dijo el demonio en tono macabro para luego abandonar la mente del rubio.

En algún lugar incierto de la metrópolis del espejismo:

Al fin fuera- decía suspirando un castaño mientras miraba a una chica de azules cabellos.

Bien y que es este lugar?- preguntaba un peliblanco curioso.

Ni yo lo sé muy bien…- dijo la chica mirando una de las torres del gran palacio del espejismo que se veía desde donde estaban.

Bien lo lamento chicos pero tengo cosas que hacer- dijo Anubias despidiéndose de los dos jóvenes.

Eh? Pero a donde va?- dijo Dan recordando que era primera vez que el pisaba ese lugar.

A donde la luz me guie- dijo haciendo que la pequeña esfera en su bolsillo soltara una pequeña risa.

Pero!- dijo el castaño para ser interrumpido.

Déjalo Dan el tiene que hacer algo es mejor que lo haga… nosotros volvamos al palacio Alice debe de estar histérica por que no aparezco y Shun se deprimirá al saber que volviste- dijo la peli azul bromeando.

Bien adiós señor Anubias- dijo el castaño para encaminarse al palacio.

A donde te guie la luz?- dijo la esfera empezando a brillar.

Eso fue lo que me dijiste que hiciera…- dijo exaltándose al ver que ya la chica había dejado su forma de esfera y lo tomaba de un brazo.

Vamos a comenzar por cambiar tu aburrida ropa!- dijo llevándoselo a rastras.

En el otro lado del mundo en el castillo del renacimiento:

Once personas estaban en una lujosa sala sentadas en grandes sillas de las cuales solo dos estaban vacías –que pasa 3 te veo un poco distante últimamente… no es tu estilo- dijo un hombre de verdes cabellos a una chica de cabellos negros extremadamente largos hasta sus pies.

No es nada 8- dijo la chica refiriéndose al hombre de verdes cabellos.

Jajajaja!- rio sínicamente una chica de rojos cabellos –por dios miren que 3 debe de estar deprimida últimamente para no ser tan agresiva y escandalosa como siempre- dijo despectiva.

Ahh.. 6 no busques problemas- dijo un hombre de cabello negro con ya algunas canas.

Cállate 2- dijo la chica de cabellos rojos.

Suficiente!- se escucho un grito que estremeció a todos en la sala –dejen de de peleas absurdas! Y hagan maldito silencio! O los matare a todos uno por uno degustando su sangre y saboreando su carne!- dijo finalmente un hombre de cabellos color negro largos hasta su cintura y una sádica mirada color rojo.

Uno…- susurro la chica de cabellos rojos.

En el palacio del espejismo:

Bien Ren que seamos amigos no quiere decir que te vaya a tener piedad alguna!- decía un pelinegro que sostenía a un bakugan en sus manos.

Shun recuerda que solo están practicando para en el futuro apoyar a Eliot- dijo Alice tratando de bajarle un poco la adrenalina al pelinegro.

Y quien dice que necesito tu piedad? Suplicaras que te deje ir!- dijo Ren decidido.

Está bien entonces forcemos esta batalla y sincronicemos al 100% con nuestros bakugan- dijo Shun sorprendiendo a Ren.

Pero el dolor que sientan los bakugan también lo sentiremos nosotros!- dijo Ren exaltado.

Esa es la idea- respondió Shun.

Bien entonces peleemos-.

Continuara…

Prox cap: distorsión.

Bueno gracias por leer este cap y perdón por no poner casi ShunxAlice u.u se que muchos querrán matarme… pero dedique este cap para tratar de dar respuesta a alguna pregunta que se halla presentado como podemos ver Shun al fin por lo menos practicara una batalla u.u y además nuestro pequeñísimo e idiota amigo Eliot no se encuentra en muy buen estado… para los que se preguntan quién es exactamente este khun que apareció de repente en la batalla que hubo en la playa pues ya deben de saberlo pero para los que no el mismo les responderá su pregunta muy pronto además nos daremos cuenta de ciertas cosas que tienen que ver con los otros que poseen el mismo rango que Eliot y Aby además de que Anubias se llevara una grata pero quizá no tanto e.e sorpresa con respecto a lo que balbuceo Aby eso solo son estupideces con las que la molestaban cuando era niña por el color de su cabello y que en realidad esta si posee una bendición por departe de skeith pero por ser llamado el terror de la muerte esta es vista mas como una maldición y el resto mejor descúbranlo ustedes después por que si no ya para que subo el fic? n.n

Como la ultima imagen fue de magus ahora pondré la de innis para el que quiera acercarse a mi perfil y ver.

gracias y comenten :D


End file.
